


Strangelove

by melodylangdon



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: Duncan and his girlfriend Rose have been together for going on two years. They care deeply about each other. She has a secret though that he doesn’t know. Their relationship will be put to the test and their boundaries will be pushed. Will they be able to stay together or will their relationship start to unravel?Soundtrack/songs to listen to while reading/songs used in fanfic: Closer- In This Moment cover and Amen by Halestorm





	1. I Want You

Since no one else wrote a fanfic yet about HOC and Duncan Shepherd being in a polyamorous relationship/situation and since there wasn’t any LGBT presentation particularly bisexuality, I decided to write one. If that’s not your thing then great check out one of my other fanfics and some future ones will be just exclusively Duncan and reader ships. This is purely a Duncan fic with some appearances from his mom and no other house of cards characters will be used.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don’t own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant minds of the House of Cards creators minus the 2 new characters who are ones I created. Hope you enjoy!

It is the year 2020. They had been together going on two years and had met back when Rose was 20 and Duncan was 28. They met when she was a sophomore in college studying criminal justice studies with a minor in political science at Georgetown University. Duncan was a guest speaker at a prestigious college career day event in the spring of 2018 and he had spoken on political science while representing the Shepherd Freedom Foundation. They fell for each other at first sight. She was taken with Duncan instantly and he was smitten too. His tie, his suit, the way his hair was slicked back, and not to mention those deep blue eyes that once she stared into them she knew she was a goner. He was gorgeous and the embodiment of a real man in her eyes. He thought she was elegant and graceful, beautiful, with a killer body. She found it difficult to form any words around him which was unlike her because she was never an introvert and never had trouble speaking to guys, women, or people in general. She had always had a preference for women especially after experimenting a bit in college since her freshman year. She swore to herself she wouldn’t be with a man again but he seemed different, better than silly boys who went to her college or lived in Washington D.C. She liked women with feminine features, pretty eyes, and confidence but what ultimately made them sexy to her was ladies who knew when to be submissive. With guys, it was quite the opposite. She liked men, who were tall, dominant, and above all protective of her. Although she fell for bad boys with tattoos, a motorcycle, and long hair, she knew he was special from the moment she saw him. Duncan wasn’t her type overall and him being a rich republican was a turn-off at first but she knew there was something special about him. She didn’t care for his politics but he was fine with her being liberal and middle class. He usually went out with women who were blonde, models, rich, and republican. They made a good match anyway and despite their friends and family not knowing why they were together when they were quite opposites, they wanted to see them happy. Well, at least some of their family did. Opposites do attract sometimes and they had completely and totally fallen for one another. Her friends were jealous of her and she ended up losing quite a few of them since shortly after she first started dating Duncan Shepherd. It didn’t matter though because she knew that he was good for her and her for him. To this day she hadn’t let Duncan know about her true sexuality and her secret craving for a woman’s touch still. Today was the day she would finally tell him the truth about it. Above all she wanted him to know that she still loved him and wanted him but she didn’t want to keep this secret any longer from him.

Cut to- flashback-- their first meeting:

He had just finished speaking on political science, the benefits of this grueling but rewarding career, ways to be successful in this industry, and some tips at the job seminar. All through his speech, Rose was front row and center playing with streaks of her long brown hair and biting her lip. He thought she was such a tease but he couldn’t help but smile at her whenever they made eye contact. Her red heels, her black dress, her blue eyes, and her body were a distraction for him. Just as she had a thing for older men, he had a thing for younger women. All of the possibilities of what could happen and what he could do to her formed in his mind causing a bit of a distraction with him forming complete sentences at times. After he answered some questions about his presentation, students and faculty/staff alike started clearing out of the room to socialize, drink, and to eat some food before the next round of presentations. She approached him first and he smirked at her while extending his hand for her to shake.

“I’m Rose. Rose Chantal. Nice to meet you, Mr. Shepherd,” she says nonchalantly as she shook his hand starting to blush.

“Please call me Duncan. My father is Mr. Shepherd,” he responds smirking as he casually moves his hand back to stroke his hair.

“Duncan, I really enjoyed your presentation it was insightful and profound. My minor is actually in political science.”

“That’s great. What year are you and what’s your major?” He asks her genuinely interested.

He was completely enamored by her voice and her red lips. She just couldn’t stop biting her lower lip and teasing him. He wanted her right then and there. He imagined bending her over and having his way with her. But he also wanted to wine and dine her.

“I’m majoring in criminal justice and I’m a sophomore. I was actually on the fence about continuing poli-sci but I think your presentation helped some to convince me otherwise,” she tells him trying to sound as confident as she can be.

“I don’t want to be forward and I don’t normally do this but here’s my business card and number in case you have any questions,” he says reaching into his pocket and procuring it before handing it over for her to take.

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

She wanted him to take her to the closest empty room and kiss her hard. To control her and dominate her, while moaning his name. He was, after all, the Duncan Shepherd, one of the hottest bachelors in all of D.C.

“Promise you’ll call or text?” he asks in a hopeful tone.

“I swear I will,” she promises him not breaking eye contact.

Seeming satisfied but unfortunately having to get to a business meeting before continuing this conversation with this beautiful woman, he has to dismiss himself for the time being.

“Until next time,” he tells her with a wink of his left eye as he reaches out to shake hands with her.

“Definitely. Can’t wait to see you again,” she states matter-of-factly as she takes his hand.

She smiles wide blushing fifty shades of red now. He smiles back big and walks out of the auditorium. She knew there was so much potential for Duncan and her, but even though nothing much had happened yet, she was hopeful. The next day Rose and Duncan talked on the phone multiple times… for hours, even phone sex. A few days later, they had a date at a French restaurant, Marcel’s, and a week after that they were officially a couple.

Cut to- spring 2020:

He was at work and she was stuck at home in their condo bored with nothing to do. They had moved in together two months prior and her graduation from Georgetown was coming up fast and not living in the dorms anymore was such a relief for her. He wanted her to move into his penthouse with him the previous year but she didn’t want to rush things. After taking some sexy pictures for Duncan, Rose sends them. She’s wearing red lacy lingerie from Dita Von Teese’s lingerie line, Von Follies. Duncan bought it for her as one of her gifts that past Christmas. Not even 2 minutes later he replies to her.

“Sexy pictures, babe. Miss you.” ;)

“Miss you too! Come home soon!” She urges him.

“I know baby.”

Duncan wasn’t due home for another three hours. She wanted to be with him and give him an early anniversary gift. She decides to take a bath and imagines Duncan is in the tub with her. They usually showered together so not having him there was disappointing. She was determined to make the best of it by pouring in some bubbles, lighting a candle, and popping some expensive champagne, Armand, which was her favorite especially the Ace of Spades Gold bottle from France. As Halestorm plays on her phone, she also has her romance novel to keep her company.

 _My life_ _. My love. My sex. My drug. My lust.  
My God, it ain't no sin. Can I get it? Can I get an Amen?_

She uses her fingers to massage herself gently and imagines her fingers were Duncan’s instead. She closes her eyes as she began stroking herself even harder and picking up the pace. She bites her lip to stifle back a moan. She would enjoy this so much better if only he were there. The sensations that she starts to feel are incredible as she imagines he is there helping her out and she eventually let’s go out of breath now.

 _My grace_ _. My church. My pain. My tears.  
My hurt. My God, I'll say it again. Can I get it? Can I get an Amen?_

After some time and more champagne, she gathers her pink chiffon robe and matching bed slippers. Applying some of Teese’s Rouge perfume, Duncan’s favorite scent, she makes her way out of the bathroom. Once she is in their room, she sees their dog, a black Labrador, Lady waiting for her on the bottom of their King sized bed. She strokes Lady gently on the head and rubs her ears. She takes the dog outside to play on the patio. Going back inside, she walks back to her room and decides to get out her Mac book to watch some porn and decides on a video involving Joanna Angel, Anna Bell Peaks, and some guy. She enjoyed their work as porn stars and her favorite porn was FFM threesomes. Duncan didn’t even know she watched much porn, let alone videos which indulged one of her biggest fantasies. It was time to bring out her purple vibrator since using her fingers just didn’t cut it. ‘This will do’ she thinks even though it’s not her man’s dick, she will have to make do with it. She turns it on and turns it up to full blast. Making sure the video is at a not too loud volume, she begins to use the vibrator on herself. It feels amazing and enhances her experience of watching the video. Not hearing the front door unlock and close a few minutes later, she continues to get off. Not even two minutes after that, Duncan opens the door and he’s holding a bouquet of a dozen white roses. She notices him and quickly shuts the laptop lid closed and turns off the vibrator. Blushing red now she pulls her robe around herself completely but it’s too late. He was home an hour early. Great… He just smirks at her and sits down on the edge of the bed while handing her the white roses. She takes them and smiles as she goes over to him on her knees and kisses him deeply on the lips.

“What did you hear? Your home early,” she says as she throws her arms around his shoulders.

“Took off early and bought you these I wanted to surprise you. I just heard moaning and saw well you know…” he trails off trying to hold back a laugh. “Were you watching porn?”

“I couldn’t wait and I thought you wouldn’t be home for another hour. Yes, I was. I’m glad you are home though,” she says as she kisses him again.

“I think we should have a little fun maybe, don’t you? I see you’ve been drinking. I’ll pour myself a glass and be right back,” he says slyly as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

He leaves to pour himself some champagne into a champagne flute and refills her glass as well. She completely undresses and lies back down. He goes back into the room all of a sudden surprised at the scene in front of his eyes but very pleased. Everything was going well today for him. He got off work early, came home to see his beautiful girlfriend, and now he would be able to pleasure her again like the goddess she was. He puts the champagne glasses down as he starts to undo his tie and take off his jacket, shoes, socks, and pants. She looks on at him with pleasure. He walks closer and joins her on the bed. The red satin sheets were cool to the touch. Even though it had only been 7 hours since he last saw her he missed this. They drink some of their champagne and lie down next to each other.

They start kissing, moving their tongues against each other, relishing in the taste. Rose tasted like a cherries, one of his favorite tastes and scents. She enjoyed exploring his mouth, tasting him, smelling his cologne. Having his scent all over her was what she always craved.

He kisses her neck moving his way down to her breasts, then her stomach, finally to her thighs. This makes her grin and she groans in satisfaction.

“Duncan, please,” she begs.

“Please what, baby?” he asks her.

“Please taste me.”

He caresses her thighs and licks them. Next, he reaches her perfectly shaved and lovely pussy. He can’t get enough of her and licks her beautiful pussy. As she clenches the sheets with her fingers, she bites her bottom lip as she moans in pleasure. He just smiles at this and continues to suck and nibble on her clit driving her wild.

 _You let me violate you_ _. You let me desecrate you._

 _You let me penetrate you_ _. You let me complicate you._

Pleasing her is one of his favorite things in the world. It takes skill to please women properly and eat them out but Duncan knew he was a pro at it. Never having any objections from his lover, he knew he was good at properly satisfying her. He then starts licking some more and swirling his tongue as he spells out the alphabet on her pulsing and wet clit.

“Already wet for me, babe?” He asks as he pauses from licking her.

“Mmm-hmm, yes,” she answers in agreement.

Satisfied by this answer, he goes back to licking her and inserting a finger into her beautiful pussy. His fingers stroke her making her start screaming slightly in encouragement for him to go on. On the edge of cumming now, really starting to feel her wetness even more than before, he inserts another finger. She bucks her hips taking all that he gives her and begs for more.

The sensations he makes her feel every time he eats her out, are some of the best moments that she lives for. Not wanting to make her cum just yet, he starts to tease her by removing his tongue and he stops using his fingers.

“Beg to cum.”

“Please make me cum,” she pleads.

“Whose pussy is this?” He asks.

“Y-yours, sir,” she responds whimpering.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_ _. I want to feel you from the inside._

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_ _. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god._

He goes back to eating her out like it was his last meal on earth. As she starts to cum, he laps it up with pleasure working his fingers and tongue as best as he can. Having her at his mercy turns him on and he is always pleased to make her get off. He hoped he could do it better than any other person ever had for her. Not long after she completely comes undone and he licks her clean and tastes his fingers.

“You taste juicy. I love it,” he whispers sweetly to her.

As he inches closer to her face, she grabs his head and meets him with a kiss. Tasting herself was always fun and satisfying, but never more fun and satisfying than tasting herself from his lips. After breaking the kiss, he moves to her breasts and gently flicks her nipple with his tongue. Next, he nibbles and bites her pink bud gently. She had the most perfect breasts and he never forgot to remind her often of that. Moving on to the other nipple, he does the same thing and he earns a groan from her as she grabs his hair with her hands. He continues to lick and suck some more. Shortly after, he collapses down next to her on the bed and they spend some time holding each other.

POV Duncan

This woman drives me crazy. I can’t get enough of her and I wish I could be with her all of the time every day. I need her touch and her body near mine. I just want her for her. I could care less if we ever had sex again I just want her to be mine. She makes me feel things that I have never felt with anyone else ever before. I was a player before I met her but I am a changed man now.

POV Rose

I just want to cherish this moment for right now. Making love to him felt so right and I always enjoy myself. He makes me feel loved and protected. No one else has ever done that before for me except for one other person. Duncan is my future though and I intend on keeping it that way. His love for me is real and I know he loves me too. It isn’t the time for Duncan to know just yet but he will find out.


	2. policy of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan learns something new about his girlfriend- Rose; their relationship is put to a test, and of course sexual situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack/songs to listen to while reading/songs/lyrics used in fanfic: Policy of truth by Depeche Mode, Wasp by Motionless In White

After another glass of champagne, and a dinner of pasta and chicken, they retire to the couch to spend some time together. Duncan has just finished sending some emails and Rose has been working on some of her art and drawing. Just looking at her in the zone and enjoying her work, her being happy, this is what made him happy and reminded him of one of the many reasons why he loved her. He starts to massage her shoulders making her give out a happy sigh of relief. She needed to relax and be pampered like she deserved to be and he never liked to see her tense. She looks up from her art and smiles at him. She loved him and she wanted him to know the real her, completely and fully and with no regrets. He deserved to know and he needed to understand her sexuality. He may be republican but he wasn’t a homophobe. Then there was the matter of being sexualized for her attraction to women. Men would always get a turn-on from that. In a way though, she didn’t care because she was a very sexual being and the possibility of opening up their relationship a bit and sharing each other with another woman excited her. She didn’t want to come across as selfish and have him think that she wanted to be with someone else too on the side. She would be open and honest. She wanted him to be able to enjoy another woman too and she wanted them all to have fun. If only it would work out, maybe it could. Not everything was simple and sometimes life was complicated. Losing him wouldn’t be worth it. All of the time that they spent together, all of the trips they took together, they went everywhere. New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Florida, even Europe, Paris being her favorite country to visit. The dinners, late night conversations, prestigious events, the parties, shopping excursions, sleeping next to each other, and so much more were things that she didn’t want to give up. Knowing he supported this part of her would mean the world to Rose. Answering some of his questions might not be easy. Not everyone supported her for her sexuality. That’s why she was careful whom she told about it. Her parents knew and even though her dad showed tremendous support, her mom didn’t. Not everyone would welcome you with open arms for being in the LGBT community and she knew this.  Even some friends who wanted to maintain their elite status didn’t want to bother with her anymore. Who knows what Annette and Bill Shepherd would think of this revelation. They didn’t even think much of her and were surprised how long Duncan had been going out with her. Especially if Duncan ended up in a poly triad with her, his family would be on the radar if the press were to find out and they would have a field day with this news. Going to an LGBT pride event and having Duncan join her in support of her sexuality would even turn heads. Everything had to be sexualized in society with those who were in the LGBT community. He needed to know she wanted him above all, first and foremost. Having another woman could enhance their relationship and make it even greater. Polyamorous couples had more freedom and sexual expression, more love. Sure, these types of relationship would face some obstacles sometimes but what type of relationship didn’t? This news could make or break their relationship. Hopefully, it wouldn’t but waiting this long to tell him could be an issue of concern. There were so many what-ifs about this. What if he would accuse her of cheating? What if he left her? What if his parents found out? What if the media did? After some time she decides to break the news to him.

“I have something to tell you. Please understand where I’m coming from.”

“What baby? You can always tell me anything,” he assures her as he continues to massage her shoulders.

“I’m bisexual. I wanted you to know and I wanted you to be open-minded and hear me out. I want you though,” she says as she turns to face him and hold his hand.

This was news to him. He was slightly baffled, pleasantly surprised, and yet questioning himself. Was he enough for her? Or did she want something more, something that he couldn’t give her? He wanted to be the one for her but sharing her if that’s what it came to as long as they were open and honest with each other would hopefully work out. After a long pause, he replies.

“Babe, I’m not one to judge about sexuality, you should know this. I love you regardless,” he promises her.

“I love you too. Are there any questions that you want to ask me? I’m willing to answer anything,” she tells him sincerely as she kisses his hand.

“Have you been with other women? And what do you want from our relationship now? I want to know if you expect anything to change. It’s not like I can give you what a woman can.”

She needed him to understand. She wanted him to see this as something that made her who she was. She didn’t want him to sexualize it although she needed to be clear to him that she wasn’t opposed to them opening up their relationship to some fun on the side together with another woman. Polyamory was new to her but something that was appealing to her and it was what needed to be approached carefully. Coming out when you were ready was so important and not rushing things was the way to be especially with how most people were in society. Life was too short though to not be who you really are and hiding your true self really limits you from so many opportunities.

“Yes both romantically and intimately I have. You give me the world and I love you so much. I want whatever you want but at the end of the day it’s only you,” she swears. “Even if we found another girl it would be for fun unless it developed into something more for us both and I trust your loyalty to me.”

I guess what they say ‘alcohol goes in, the truth comes out’ is a very true statement.

“I’ve had threesomes and although they were fun, I’ve never pursued a polyamorous relationship yet. If you wanted one or if we found the right woman then I wouldn’t be opposed to letting you be with her or be a part of it but only if you wanted to,” he replies as he places soft kisses on her forehead.

This was going better than expected which was a relief. Duncan always knew how to react, what to say, and he always had a plan. He was a true gentleman and a man she knew she needed in her life for a long time coming. For as long as possible and hopefully always this would last.

“I’m glad you understand, babe. I needed to hear those words. If the time comes or if the right girl comes along then we will go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan. Whatever you want, Rose, ok? Just know that you are mine and no one will break that bond we share,” he tells her understandingly, as he moves her body into his and wraps his arms around her so that her back is facing him and her head is in front of his chest.

“Any girl we find would be lucky to have us. We are very desirable people,” she tells him smirking.

He smiles and holds her tighter placing kisses on the top of her head.

“I came out to my parents when I was 17 and my dad showed support but my mom didn’t and by the time she came around and wanted to try and understand me it was too late. After what she put me through and shamed me I still resent her I can’t help it,” she says frustrated.

“You didn’t deserve any of that. You could’ve told me sooner about who you are but it’s alright I understand. Just know that I would never push you away because of something like this.”

“Please just hold me.”

He kisses her and holds her tightly until they both soon fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Cherishing this moment and never wanting to lose him, she wondered if another girl would come into their lives. She hoped that Duncan and her could find someone that both of them liked. Life was crazy and nothing was guaranteed, but being with him felt so right and their bond was unbreakable. Finding a connection with someone was not easy to do and it took work, effort, and dedication, every single day. Serious relationships were hard work but worth it. Making him happy was all that she wanted. The ultimate and eventual goal for her was being married to him. She was completely in this relationship with him and wanted them to trust each other. It wouldn’t always be easy but other couples in monogamous relationships didn’t have it easy either. Their bond was something that could unravel with this but there was the chance of everything being alright and working out. Full communication and not holding back their thoughts would strengthen their connection with each other. He was the best thing in her life and turning away now and walking away wouldn’t be happening. He was what she needed, what she craved, and the one she loved.

The truth was that Duncan had his fair share himself with being involved with more than one woman at a time. He didn’t have serious poly relationships but threesomes were a common occurrence for him. He knew he was a player but he also loved sex. Seeing a woman with another woman and joining them was always enjoyable. What straight guy could disagree? It was a plus because that meant up close and personal girl-on-girl action, having more mouths to please him, double the pleasure, and so much more. Giving them what they wanted was his specialty. Girls could be crazy though and drama was always bound to happen. Having that happen again especially with a woman he was committed to definitely scared the crap out of him. Denying her that part of her though was not something he wanted or intended to do at all. She could have another woman if she wanted to and explore that side of her when she wanted to. As long as he had her as his girlfriend, and eventually his wife, was all that he wanted. He was prepared to give her what she needed even if that involved sharing her with another woman. It would work out if they were meant to be. Finding sex, well that was easy but finding true love, that was not something that happened every day. If you find someone who’s good for you, you do everything you can to try and keep them. You fight for them and are the best person that you can be for them. Just loving and wanting each other wasn’t enough.

Flashback- Rose with her first love.

It was December 2016 and Rose was a freshman at Georgetown, she was on a vacation getaway ski weekend with her girlfriend, Anna. Anna had medium-length braided black hair, dark skin, tattoos, brown eyes, and an infectious smile. She was drop dead gorgeous and exuded confidence everywhere she went. They had been dating 4 months and were crazy for each other. They met in a psychology class and after spending some time working together on a class project they started spending alone time together and eventually started dating. They shared the same interests musically and book-wise. They did everything together- shopping, traveling, yoga, art museums, study sessions which lead to long and intense makeout sessions, partying, concerts, and BBQ’s. It was the big night and they were going to finally lose their virginity to one another. It would be a night to remember forever.

They have candles lit and satin sheets on a big bed. Anna was a hopeless romantic and loved affection and attention. Being held and being alone with the person she loved was one of the best feelings in the world. They were physically attracted to each other but their connection and bond were the most important. They start kissing. Slowly at first, then deeply and passionately with a growing hunger that ignited in them. Anna was the perfect drug for Rose and she couldn’t get enough. They needed, craved, and wanted each other.

“I love you,” Rose manages to gasp between kisses.

“And you know I love you,” Anna says back.

Rose moves her fingers down Anna’s body, past her bra, her stomach, and finally, she reaches her silk red panties. She moves her fingers inside of her panties with great passion as Anna helps her to remove them. When she starts fingering her wet folds, she elicits a moan from Anna. This makes her insert another finger and move even faster. They stop kissing and Rose starts leaving kisses down Anna’s body. When she gets to her wet pussy she licks lightly, teasing Anna as she grabs Rose’s hair pulling it back. Her fingers and tongue work together simultaneously. Her touch is so loving and gentle but also passionate and needy.

_We lie awake and watch it grow_ _. She hesitates to grab a hold. Her body shakes, her breath is cold. To keep her safe is all I know._

As she continues to pleasure her with her tongue, it feels incredible and Anna is surprised with how skilled Rose is at pleasing her and cherishes the moment. Soon she cums and their lips meet once again. She loves the way she tastes on her lover’s lips and fingers. Anna pushes Rose down onto the bed and moves down her body licking her nipples and sucking on them gently much to Rose’s satisfaction. She moves even lower as she nibbles and sucks on Rose’s clit.

Wanting to get Rose’s approval she asks “How am I, baby?”

“Just perfect,” Rose whimpers seductively.

She goes back to licking and gently bites on her clit making Rose moan loudly and scream a little. It makes them both smile and they never once break eye contact with each other. Receiving pleasure feels so good but pleasing the person you love is even better.

_So come to me- no sense of restraint. So come for me. I will wait endlessly. I will break you carefully. So take me harmfully. You fit so perfectly. I will wait._

Rose gets her first orgasm from another woman and it feels amazing. The world is more beautiful and she is in love with being in love. As time goes on and each day passes, they grow closer together and develop a special bond. They were both seriously committed to one another and saw no one else and nothing else mattered. Because they had each other they felt unstoppable. It was them against the world. Every night was date night and each day was better than the last. Of course, they had their disagreements and Rose accompanying Anna to come out to Anna’s parents as a lesbian wasn’t easy but they got through it and had each other.

 

Three months later Anna passed away in a plane crash. Rose was heartbroken and would never forget Anna. They shared more love in less than a year’s time than most people would experience in a lifetime. She would cherish all of their times together, the good and the bad, the lessons she learned would stay with her forever.


	3. Painkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Rose go to a business event together, Duncan meets an old friend of Rose’s, and they open up their relationship a bit. No smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack/songs to listen to while reading/songs/lyrics used in fanfic: Painkiller by Halestorm and Stripped by Depeche Mode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don’t own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant minds of the House of Cards creators minus the 2 new characters who are ones I created.

It has now been almost a month since Duncan has given Rose his blessing to find another woman, and shortly after the night they had their talk, Rose has been talking to some women online. So far no one special has come into her life but she has had some flirtatious conversations. Finding someone that both she and Duncan liked was proving to be challenging so far and she didn’t want to rush things or push something that wasn’t there.

They are getting ready to go to a work event together on a Saturday for Duncan’s job. Rose is dressed in a red dress from Tom Ford, sleeveless and short and with matching red heels and black tights. Duncan is wearing one of his best black suits from Giorgio Armani and black boots from Tom Ford. He looks absolutely breathtaking and Rose looks drop dead gorgeous. Their limo is waiting outside with complimentary champagne. Duncan can’t keep his eyes off of her and wishes they could stay home instead and have a night in together. These social events and business parties were not his particular style per se, but he needed to keep up an appearance and network. She understood and she knew that these events were important to him but being alone with him and turning off the rest of the world for even just a little was the best medicine. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other when they were alone together so maybe tonight would be for the best. Plus they could just leave early if they needed to. After getting in the limo, they listen to the radio and drink a little bit of champagne each while making out. The limousine has expensive leather interior, a wet bar, a snack bar, a large screen television with a bluray player, a top-of-the-line stereo, tons of seats, and not to mention a lot of room. All too soon the limo ride is over and they arrive at Duncan’s boss’s house. His name is Eric and he lives in a mansion.

After getting out of the limo they are greeted by the butler at the door and led to the living room. They see glass chandeliers, a fireplace, massive and antique furniture, upholstery that’s made of suede with rich, solid fabrics and colorful designs. There’s food in the adjoining dining area, shrimp, sushi, cheese, champagne, caviar, and fresh fruit including strawberries, grapes, raspberries, and blueberries. It looks great and they each take some champagne and fruit. There are about 30 other people there. Duncan catches up with his boss and socializes a bit. Rose exchanges pleasantries before going to sit down.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, she sees a familiar face. An old friend, from college, Francesca, a woman she once deeply admired but sadly they had lost touch after Francesca graduated 2 years prior. She was 25 with medium-length red hair, green eyes, and lovely freckles. Her figure was voluptuous and curvy which made her even more attractive to Rose. She had on a sparkly long-sleeved black dress with black heels and looked even more beautiful than Rose remembered. They meet eyes and smile at each other as Francesca comes closer until they are finally face-to-face. Maybe this party wouldn't be so boring after all.

“Rose it’s you!” Francesca remarks as she embraces her friend in a hug.

“I had no idea you’d be here but it’s great to see you! What have you been up to?”

“I’m a business professor now at UDC but this is my first semester teaching here I was living in Maryland. How about yourself?” She asks taking another sip from her champagne.

“I’m about to graduate from Georgetown with a master’s degree in criminal justice. I want to be an attorney. I’m here with my boyfriend, Duncan. Are you seeing anyone?”

“No, not right now. I actually just got out of a complicated relationship.”

Rose catches Duncan’s eye and motions for him to come over to greet Francesca.

 “I’m Duncan Shepherd, nice to meet you,” he says as they shake hands.

“I’m Francesca. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m thinking we should leave early. Would you like to come with us, Francesca?” Duncan asks.

“We can go to a club. I’m in the mood for dancing,” Rose suggests all smiles as she finishes the rest of her champagne.

“I’d like that. I’m in the mood for some dancing too,” Francesca remarks.

And with that, they make their way outside to the limo. Francesca is struck with how fancy it is and how elegant it is set-up. They all sit next to each other in the back of the limo. They listen to some classic rock music on the radio on the way and make some small talk. When they arrive at the club it isn’t too crowded but there’s a decent amount of people. They get in past the bouncer with no problems. The music is fairly loud, a techno song and people are either drinking, dancing, gambling, eating, or socializing. The night was young and drinks were plenty.

“You ladies make yourselves comfortable I’ll get us some drinks what do you want?”

“A daiquiri,” Rose yells over the music.

“Red wine, thanks!”

He goes off to get himself a Scotch on the rocks, red wine, and a daiquiri. Francesca and Rose sit down and wait for Duncan to come back with their drinks.

“I’m going to make a request to the DJ, be right back,” Francesca proclaims loudly in Rose’s ear.

And with that, she’s off. She requests that the DJ play a Depeche Mode song. Duncan finally comes back with the drinks and hands Rose her daiquiri. Francesca takes a sip of her wine when she gets back. They all clink their glasses together and drink.

Suddenly Depeche Mode’s song Stripped comes on.

“Let's dance,” Francesca screeches excitedly.

“I love this song!” Rose exclaims.

Rose grabs Francesca’s hand and they go to tear it up on the dance floor. Duncan watches their every move. He is mesmerized by them.

They interlock their hands together and start moving slowly and methodically to the beat. Dave Gahan’s voice comes through the speakers seductively.

_Come with me into the trees. We'll lay on the grass and let the hours pass_ _._

_Take my hand, come back to the land_ _. Let's get away just for one day._

_  
_ They start to move together closer now really getting into the music. Francesca twirls Rose and spins her around. Rose puts her hands on Francesca’s hips now and Francesca puts her arms around Rose’s shoulders.

  
_Let me see you stripped down to the bone. Let me see you stripped down to the bone_ _._

_Take my hand, come back to the land_ _. Where everything's ours for a few hours._

Everyone else soon starts to notice these two beauties on the dance floor slow dancing and Duncan is enjoying this most of all. He likes seeing Rose happy. He wonders if Francesca is perhaps the one for them. She seems good for Rose and they enjoy each other’s company. Rose’s other friends don’t seem to compare to this girl. There’s just something about her that is special and different but in a good way. The possibilities for what could happen next are endless. Rose catches Duncan watching her and smiles in his direction. He smiles back. Even though other people are dancing, eyes are turned towards them. Some of these people may even think these girls are together and that Duncan is the lucky guy. But dancing together, even in sexy ways is what all girls do though and it’s simply innocent and all in good fun… Right?

The song soon ends and they make their way back to Duncan. They down more of their drinks.

“You two should dance more,” he encourages them after another song goes by.

“I’ll save a dance for you babe,” Rose promises as she kisses him on the lips slow, deep, and with much vigor.

They dance some more until their feet start to grow tired. Rose takes off her heels and motions for Duncan to come join her on the dance floor. The song Painkiller by Halestorm comes on.

They join hands and dance together. They move in sync with no care in the world because they have each other. Duncan pulls Rose close and turns her around so that her backside is facing his chest.

_You get me high. Like a painkiller, like a painkiller._

_You numb the pain, you're blowing my mind._

_Like a painkiller, you're the painkiller._

_That gets me, gets me, gets me high._

Rose grinds on Duncan’s leg and lets her head drop back on his shoulder. Francesca looks on in encouragement. She turns to face him, looking into his eyes like he’s the only person in the world as he continues to hold her close.

_You think I'm cryptic, a touch sadistic._

_But baby, that's how you made me._

_You bring the fever, my drug dealer._

_Gotta love how you fix me._

When the song is over they agree to leave.

Back in the limo, they are out of breath and drink some water. It’s late now so they drive to Francesca’s home after she tells the limousine driver her house address and programs it into his GPS.

“I have some news. I’m not going to be going on that business trip for a week anymore so on your spring break I’m taking you to see Depeche Mode and I have the best seats. Francesca is more than welcome to come and join us.”

“Next week? For real?! Thanks so much, I am so excited!” Rose excitedly proclaims.

“Really? I can’t wait. Thanks, Duncan!”

“No problem. I may even be able to get us backstage to meet the band. No promises though.”

“That concert is going to be the best night ever!” Francesca gushes.

They soon arrive at Francesca’s house. Her roommate is home but they walk her to the door anyway and help her onto the couch with pillows and a blanket and make sure she is comfortable.

“I had a great night,” Francesca says.

“Me too. See you in two days. And I wrote my number down and put it here next to your water,” Rose says as they hug.

“Get some rest,” Duncan tells her concerned.

She nods in agreement.

Francesca sits up on her elbows and motions for Rose to come closer. She does and Francesca kisses her cheek.

“I don’t know why I did that. The drinks maybe?” she says shyly.

“Don’t worry its okay Duncan and I are cool with it we have an understanding.”

“Our relationship is a bit open but we tell each other everything,” he states in agreement.

Rose kisses Francesca back but this time on the lips. Duncan can see they really care about each other and that’s all that matters at that moment.

“I’m going to the limo. Meet you outside, Rose?” He asks with a wink.

She shakes her head in agreement as he leaves.

“I swear I was so close to just about giving up on relationships but seeing you and Duncan together gives me hope.”

“That’s sweet of you to say. I don’t want to take advantage of you if you are drunk but please call me tomorrow and we can talk more then,” she assures her friend.

She makes sure the covers are on Francesca and that she’s satisfied before leaving. The night was crazy and sort of amazing. The party was even up to her standards because of this chance encounter with her old friend and seeing her again. Next week would be even better. Depeche Mode in concert with her lover and friend would be a night to remember forever.

After she gets back in the limo, Duncan is listening to Depeche Mode.

“So I take it you had a good time,” Duncan remarks.

“Yes, very. I can’t wait for the concert,” Rose says as she leans her head on Duncan’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait either. All of us are going to have a great time.”

“You like her right? I think she might be good for us.”

“I think so too. Only time will tell,” he says as he moves in for a kiss.

They kiss each other with hunger and excitement. The way they make each other feel compares to none. Rose falls asleep on Duncan’s lap shortly after and when they arrive at their place he carries her inside and gets her into bed. He lays down next to her admiring her. Wondering how he got so lucky. She is the most wonderful woman in his life and he couldn’t imagine another day without her in it.

The next day Rose receives a call from Francesca. She is in bed and picks up, excited and ready to talk. Duncan is taking a shower.

“Hope I didn’t wake you. How are you doing today? Last night was great we should do it again.”

“Good to hear from you. I’m great and I agree. Still can’t stop thinking about that kiss.”

“Me neither. I meant it even though I was slightly drunk. I really like you. I hope you like me too,” Francesca says as she twirls her hair with her fingers nervously.

“I do. Duncan and I both enjoy your company. Me especially I really like being around you. He thinks you are good for me,” she says while smiling.

“I’m glad. Seeing you again yesterday brought out old feelings in me. I wish we could’ve spent more time together before I left.”

“Your back now and that’s what matters. I really am glad that you are here it’s like destiny or fate.”

“I completely agree. I hope we can get to know each other again,” Francesca says sounding hopeful.

“We will. Can’t wait to see you on Wednesday. We’ll pick you up at 5 is that ok?” She asks curiously.

“Sure, sounds great. See you then.”

 


	4. Sweetest Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan, Francesca, and Rose go to the Depeche Mode concert plus a sexy NSFW scene at the end for Duncan/Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rough sex and anal sex but of course fluff and aftercare.
> 
> Soundtrack/songs to listen to while reading/songs/lyrics used in fanfic chapter: all by Depeche Mode- Strangelove, Sweetest Perfection, and Rush. Also- Perfect Servant by William Control and Price We Pay.
> 
> Side note: Please don’t comment about William Control if it’s negative. Yes, I know there were accusations against him but these have recently been proven to be completely false. Just search William Control and find his official YouTube channel to see the videos exposing these so-called accusers. And without further ado...

At her house, Francesca is getting ready for the Depeche Mode concert. After a warm and luxurious bath, she puts on some tea rose perfume and proceeds to change into a pair of black platform boots topped off with a slinky black dress. Admiring herself in the mirror, she starts to apply some red lipstick, then brown & gold eye shadow, some foundation, and finally the rouge. After she is pleased with the way she looks, she gathers her purse and other essentials she will need such as her wallet, a pink compact mirror, lipstick, perfume, and lotion. This concert with Rose and Duncan was all Francesca could think about since Sunday. And the potential of meeting someone in the band or the entire band themselves was something that greatly excited her. She had been a Depeche Mode fan for a long time. She hoped that they would perform Strangelove, Enjoy the Silence, Personal Jesus, Rush, and It’s No Good. Now to just wait for her friends to show up to get her and pass the time by watching some Depeche Mode music videos.

Meanwhile:  
At Casa de Shepherd- Rose and Duncan were getting ready themselves while the limo was waiting downstairs. Duncan was dressed a bit more casual than usual. He decided on wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans with some black boots. Rose had on a Depeche Mode tank top of the band on the shirt from a 1984 photo shoot for promotion of their album Some Great Reward. It was one of her favorite albums by far. She also had on a black sparkly skirt, black fishnet tights, and her favorite pair of black platform Demonia boots. She decided on using blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. Just as she was straightening her hair and brushing it, Duncan comes up to her and places a kiss on her cheek.

“You look beautiful and sexy. I have a gift for you,” he remarks as he goes over to his bedroom dresser to pull out a box containing a silver butt plug with a pink diamond studded jewel at the end of it for one of their early 2 year anniversary presents to give to Rose. Upon seeing the box and taking it she opens the lid to see what it is and she is pleasantly surprised.  
“Thanks, baby. Should I wear it tonight?”  
“Yes and don’t wear panties,” he remarks while administering a light slap to her ass.  
“Spank me again. Harder!”  
“Say please, sir.”  
“Please spank me harder, sir,” she begs as she wiggles her ass at him.  
A loud ‘smack’ can be heard as he gives her an even harder spanking.  
“Who do you belong to?”  
“I belong to you, sir.”  
He spanks her again three more times as she cries out in pleasure stifling her moans by biting her lower lip.  
“Take your panties and tights off now,” he says in an annoyed tone as he rips off her fishnet tights and then her purple silk panties. He tugs the items of clothing off of her forcefully before tossing them both aside to the ground. He then proceeds to take the pink butt plug and insert it into her ass after applying some lube from his pocket.  
“That feels wow. I like it.”  
“Good girl. Now keep it in until we get back home. And put on some new tights.”

They finish getting ready soon after and leave the condo to go and meet the limo driver. Rose texts Francesca that they are leaving their place now and will be picking her up in about 15 minutes permitted there’s no traffic or red lights. They arrive at Francesca’s close to 20 minutes later. She is already waiting for them on the front steps of her condo. She waves at them and smiles as she makes her way to the limo. Duncan opens the door for her and she gets inside and sits down next to Rose. The John F. Kennedy Performing Arts Center is where the concert would be held and it started at 8:30 p.m. It was now 5 and the concert venue was only 20 more minutes away, but they arrive in only 30 minutes. The opening act was a newer synth-pop artist and act known as William Control. Francesca and Rose both enjoyed William’s music but Duncan wasn’t too familiar with them. As long as Rose enjoyed herself that’s what mattered. William had a lot of sexually fueled songs but he was a good performer and friends with Martin Gore so he was a good choice for an opening act for Depeche Mode on this tour. They decide to check out the local restaurant on the same block called Garden Café to get some food before the show. Francesca has smoked salmon, Caesar salad, and coffee. Rose has a Cuban sandwich, chicken salad, and iced tea. Duncan has steak sirloin, pasta Bolognese, and Evian water. They all have chocolate cake for their dessert. The restaurant is nice and very convenient. The concert will start in ninety minutes from the time that they finish so they make their way to the concert venue adjacent to the restaurant. There is a decent crowd of people lined up to get into the venue. Duncan has VIP passes though and so do Rose and Francesca so they all are able to skip the lines completely. Their seats are in a luxury seating VIP area and close to the stage. Duncan is texting someone on his phone and trying to get the plans in order to get backstage for the three of them. Both women are completely unaware of this and that the possibility of a meet and greet with anyone in the band still has the potential to happen. Not even 10 minutes later Duncan gets a call. He answers on the first ring.

“You can meet us with your two guests backstage now.”  
“Thanks so much.” He hangs up promptly and can’t stop smiling.  
“Who was that?” Francesca asks.  
“We are going backstage.”  
“Really I’m so excited!” Rose exclaims.

She interlinks her fingers with Duncan’s and Francesca’s and they make their way to the backstage area. Both women are very excited about this chance encounter with whoever is going to meet them. The band and touring manager of Depeche Mode is there to greet them. They all exchange pleasantries with one another. They are led backstage inside of the room by the manager whose name is Tom. He instructs them to sit on the red leather couch and wait for band members to show up. Not even 5 minutes later, Dave Gahan walks into the room. There are smiles all around from everyone and it’s finally about to happen. Who knows what strings Duncan pulled but he was well-known and capable of just about anything. Regardless, this was so great. They all stand up to shake hands with Dave.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Dave,” he greets with a friendly smile. He smells so nice and he looks great in all black clothes.  
“My name is Rose and I am a huge fan of yours it’s so great to finally meet you,” she gushes as he nods in approval.  
“I’m Francesca and this is my first time seeing Depeche Mode. I’ve been a fan for a long while.”  
“I appreciate that and it’s great to meet both of you. And you must be Duncan.”  
“I am. Nice to meet you, Dave. Can’t wait for the show tonight.”  
Dave’s manager produces three posters to Dave and a black sharpie for him to sign the posters. He signs his name on each poster.  
“Is there any custom message or greeting I should include on any of these posters for the autographs?” He asks graciously.  
“Could you please add the message: ‘thanks for being a fan’?” Francesca asks.  
“Sure thing dear,” he tells her while signing the message she wants and her name.  
“Could you write: ‘I’ll show you the world in my eyes’?” Rose asks.  
“No problem. I can do that,” he remarks with genuine interest as he signs the message on her poster followed by her name.  
They all pose for some pictures as a group together and separately with Dave.  
“I’m sorry Martin couldn’t be here or Andy. Nice meeting all of you though, enjoy the show,” Dave tells them as he hugs Francesca and then Rose.  
“We understand. Nice meeting you,” Rose tells him with a big smile.  
“Thanks for taking the time out to meet us,” Francesca says gratefully.  
“Thank you. Have a good show,” Duncan remarks.

They make their way back to their seats. The experience was incredible and all of them are so impressed. Only 20 minutes now until showtime.  
“I’ll get us some drinks. What does everyone want?” Duncan asks.  
“A margarita. Strawberry margarita on the rocks,” Francesca tells him.  
“I’ll have the same but a lime margarita. Thanks, babe,” Rose says as she kisses him.

When he’s gone Francesca makes a move to hold Rose’s hand. She meets Francesca’s hand and interlinks her fingers with Francesca’s. It feels so soft and smooth, welcoming and warm. She feels closer to Francesca after their time together recently.  
“Dave was so nice. I can’t wait for William Control and Depeche Mode,” Rose remarks with joy.  
“Me too. I love both bands. I really like spending time with you and Duncan.”  
“Same here. I hope we can get to know each other really well. It’s been so long but I missed you,” Rose says as she leans over to kiss Francesca.  
The kiss is sweet, exciting, and passionate. ‘I can’t believe this is actually happening right now’ Francesca thinks as her lips pull away from Rose’s lips all smiles.  
“How was the kiss?” Francesca asks.  
“Perfect.”  
“I want to see you more.”  
“Definitely. Duncan and I would like that. A lot. Come see us soon you could even stay the night.”  
Francesca smiles at this bigger than she’s ever smiled around Rose before.  
“I’d love that of course.”

Duncan appears with both of the margaritas and a whiskey sour for him. They all clink glasses and drink.  
“What were you ladies talking about?” He asks curiously.  
“How Francesca should come to see us soon and stay over for the night.”  
“She’s more than welcome. Let’s make it a date then.”  
“This Friday?” Francesca asks sounding hopeful.  
“You bet,” Duncan says with a wink.  
“Of course,” Rose agrees.

The lights dim and the crowd starts to erupt in applause. William Control takes the stage. The band is Wil Francis on vocals, Ian MacWilliams on keyboards, and Ben Tourkantonis as the drummer. They start with their song Monster, then go into their song Ghost, followed by Strangers, then Razor’s Edge, and the encore Price We Pay.

“This is our last song of the night enjoy Depeche Mode! This one is called Price We Pay from our album The Neuromancer,” William Francis proclaims loudly.

The price we pay for living. Fuck your veiled surprise!  
The price we pay for loving. I love the pain in your eyes.

Rose and Duncan exchange knowing looks and start to kiss each other. The song always turns Rose on.

The final damnation. The love, the loss.  
A brazen complication. The last domination. The soul, the cost.

William Control finishes and everyone cheers. They walk off the stage.  
“That was great he’s a great performer!” Rose remarks.  
“I love William Control!” Francesca adds.  
“They were good. Are you ladies ready for Depeche Mode?”  
“More than anything,” Francesca proclaims.  
“Hell yeah!” Rose excitedly states.

They make small talk and drink more of their drinks. Soon the intermission is over and Depeche Mode is about to go on the stage. This is the moment they have all been waiting for a good bit of time. It’s finally happening. Depeche Mode comes out to start playing their set and the crowd goes wild not even 2 minutes later. The first song is Enjoy the Silence, which the crowd loves and cheers wildly and applauds after the song and a few other songs including Policy of Truth, It’s Understood, World In My Eyes, Barrel Of a Gun, and In Your Room. The crowd loves every song and claps and cheers even louder after each song. One of Rose’s favorite songs is performed and it’s called Sweetest Perfection.

Dave Gahan sings:

The sweetest perfection... Takes me completely.  
Touches so sweetly. Reaches so deeply. Nothing can stop me.

Francesca and Rose sing the words to each other and even get Duncan to join in. They all feel exhilarated and super happy thanks to the drinks. The next song is Rush. Francesca loves this song in particular.

Open your sensitive mouth. Hold out your delicate hands.  
With such a sensitive mouth. I'm easy to see through.  
When I come up, when I rush. I rush for you.

“Thank you, everyone, we have a few more for you!” Dave screams at the crowd. Everyone loves it and applauds and screams for the band. The next few songs are Personal Jesus, Master and Servant, Stripped, Suffer Well, People Are People, Everything Counts, and Walking in My Shoes. They do a few of their other as well as older big hits as well. The encore is next.

“The final song of the night is Strangelove. Thanks for being such a wonderful audience!” Dave says.

Will you take the pain I will give to you?  
Again and again. And will you return it?  
There'll be days, when I'll stray.  
I may appear to be, constantly out of reach.  
I give in to sin. Because I like to practice what I preach.

The concert was amazing, meeting Dave Gahan was even more spectacular, and the night was overall a success. They drop Francesca off after the concert but listen to some Depeche Mode on the way to her place. She thanks them for the concert and they agree to talk again on the phone the next day. Upon arriving at home and showering, while Duncan is brushing his teeth, Rose lies down on the bed and begins to get out her pink glass dildo to use and administers some strawberry flavored lube on it for easy entry and access.

‘Perfect’ she thinks to herself as she inserts it into her butt gently with longing. The lube is cold at first but feels nice. Just imagining how Duncan will react to this is already turning her on greatly. To see her doing this and pleasuring herself all thanks to the butt plug that inspired it all would be a great gift to give back to him. She couldn’t wait to be caught by him doing this. It was less painful than she thought that it would be. The plug stretched her ass even better than she expected it to. Never having anal before made it more enticing even when she previously didn’t think that she’d be the kind of girl that would want this. This surprisingly started to get her wet. Imagining Duncan’s huge and thick cock inside of her is absolutely a fantasy she’s had for a good while and now it’s finally going to become a reality. Only having had one drink that night and being of almost clear mind made her ultimately make the decision to surrender herself and give herself up in this way to the man that she loved. There’s always a first time for everything and for everyone and this moment felt so right. Mid-thrust Duncan appears from the bathroom shirtless wearing only pajama pants and definitely surprised.

“Looks like you are in a mood, babe,” he smirks as he sits down next to her on the bed. He is definitely turned on and his length hardens. Noticing this, she takes the dildo out of her ass and licks it clean.  
“Fuck me, daddy.”  
“That is so hot.”  
“My safe word will be red.”  
“Can I tie you up to the bed my Queen?”  
“Yes please, daddy.”

They had previously discussed her calling him daddy and he liked the idea. This was the first time she called him that name and it turned him on. He stands up and removes his pajama bottoms. She maneuvers her body and positions herself on her knees, ass up. Duncan reaches for the black ropes near the bed and takes her hands, securing each to the bedpost. He makes sure she is tied tight enough so that she won’t fall off.

“Are you sure you want this baby?” He asks as he takes the lube and spreads it on his hard cock.  
“Yes, I want your cock in my ass, sir.”  
“You got it. I’ll take it slow and gentle.”

He takes it slow by maneuvering himself in between her ass with just the tip of his cock first, teasing her. She grunts her approval. He goes a little bit deeper.

“Stop teasing. Just fuck me already,” she begs as she moves her ass back further onto his cock.  
“You are an impatient little slut. Remember your safe word princess.”

Now call me your master. You are my whore.  
Get down on your knees, open your eyes. Call me your master. 

He grips her hips tightly with his hands and goes in all of the way. It hurts a little for her but the pleasure wins out. She is enjoying this and she isn’t shy to let him know exactly how she feels about it.  
“More daddy, please,” she moans and cries out.  
“Daddy’s little whore needs a good rough fuck and I’m going to give it to her.”  
The moment feels so right. She lets her inhibitions go and lets him have his way with her. It feels pleasurable for both of them.

I will be done, you will appease.  
Kneel down in silence, shoulder the pain.  
'Cause you're my disease. A perfect servant, perfect to please.

He moves in and out slowly, then faster picking up his pace then going back to slow teasing her mercilessly. This is one of his favorite things to do. He feels her pussy with his fingers and feels her slick wetness. She is so ready for him so he inserts two fingers eliciting a low scream of pleasure from her.

“You take my cock and fingers so well,” he remarks as he continues to thrust in and out of her tight hole and finger her now soaking wet and aching pussy.

“I’m so tight just for you master. I love you, daddy,” she tells him her voice oozing seduction.

“I love you too, princess. Now take my cock like a good girl.” And with that, he starts thrusting so hard and fast that the bed shakes.

She takes all of him and enjoys it, savors the moment of being this close to the man that she loves and trusts completely to do something like this to her for the first time. To experience an act together that requires trust and to her, pushing her limits. All he was interested in was pleasing her and making sure she was satisfied, pampered, and above all taken care of, especially after this intimate act.

“Cum for me babe,” she begs him as she starts to come undone and orgasm as she gives herself over to absolute pleasure.

“I’m going to c-cum soon,” he says and shortly after that he abruptly releases his wet, sticky, and warm cum inside of her ass. He unties her hands from the bedpost and she lies down on the bed on her side. He holds her.

“I’m going to get you some tea and draw you a bath. Does that sound good, love?” He asks her as he kisses her on her forehead.

“Yes please, daddy.” She kisses him on the lips.

“How was it?”

“It was great.”

And with that, he goes to make her some green tea and returns with it. As she drinks it he goes to draw the water and Epsom salt for her bubble bath. When the water is warm enough and has filled up the bath enough, he goes to gather her from the bed. She’s slightly sleepy but he manages to pick her up and she puts her arms around him as they make their way to the luxurious and inviting bath. Bath time with Duncan is one of her favorites and she enjoys spending this time with him. No other man or woman has cared for her this much ever before. As he takes a loofah and washes her body with it, first her shoulders, then her chest, and stomach, he makes sure she is enjoying it.

“Does this feel okay baby? Anything else you want me to do?”

“This is lovely. Thanks, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He moves on to washing her back, her pussy, and ass, paying special attention to her reactions when he gets to these more sensitive areas. Then he moves on to her legs and feet. She is very ticklish. When he finishes, he moves on to drying her off with her favorite soft pink towel that has roses on it. He grabs the lotion and carries her back to the bed. He lays her down and proceeds to get her nightgown. He decides on the yellow sunflower top and bottoms that he knows she loves. After applying some Gardenia lotion on her skin, he helps her change into her clothes. They make small talk a little before he tucks her in for the night. They fall asleep shortly after holding each other.


	5. Give Yourself Over to Absolute Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Francesca spend the day together. Duncan, Francesca, and Rose go to the movies for a midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. Plus a NSFW scene at the movies for Duncan/Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack/songs to listen to while reading/songs/lyrics used in fanfic chapter: Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me by Richard O’ Brien and Sweet Transvestite by Tim Curry.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don’t own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant minds of the House of Cards creators minus the 2 new characters who are ones I created.  
> Warnings: handjob and blow job deepthroat

Friday morning Duncan is getting ready to go to work and Rose is about to finish her online classes for the week. Rose checks her text messages and has one from Francesca asking her if she can come over that afternoon to spend some time together like they had planned the other night during the concert. Rose texts back ‘yes, of course, come over. 2 o’clock? Bring a bathing suit too.’ Francesca replies to her shortly with ‘it’s a date.’ “Francesca is coming over at around 2-ish I hope you can get home from work by 4:30.” “Sure I’ll do my best I would much rather be here anyway and not go at all,” he remarks as he adjusts his tie. “I was thinking tonight we could go see a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Sound good?” “Of course. Do you have any plans for the afternoon with Francesca?” “Yep go swimming and the Jacuzzi. Just chill and relax,” she tells him as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him. “Good. Maybe you can dress up tonight and cosplay a Rocky Horror character for us,” he says with a firm smack to her ass. “I’ll dress as Frank N. Furter. You can just call me your Frank N. Hooker,” she adds with a wink. “Can’t wait, love. Sadly I have to go now but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Love you,” he says as he kisses her neck. “Stop trying to turn me on. And I love you too.” And with that, she grabs the bulge of his dick outlined by his black pants. “Don’t tease me and don’t forget whom you belong to,” he says with a firm grasp of her left breast. “Just so you know I won’t fool around with Francesca as long as you aren’t around, okay?” she tells him with sincerity. “You can if you want to but whatever you like darling,” he responds with a wink. They share a few more kisses and say their final goodbyes. Duncan leaves and goes to work and Francesca takes out her computer. She gets through her criminal justice classes of criminal law and criminal behavior in two hours. It’s now only a quarter until noon so she makes a chicken sandwich, a 7 layer salad, and some lemonade to enjoy. Next, it’s time to get her bathing suit. She decides on one of her bikinis, a red-sequined and glittery one with a thong bottom that really brings out the best assets of her boobs. After applying suntan lotion and setting tan spray she goes to give a snack to their dog, Lady. The time is now 1 p.m. so she decides to pick up where she left off with the current erotica book she is reading which is called “Three to Tango” which is novellas written by various romance authors including two of her favorites, Megan Hart and Lauren Dane.

The hour passes and she hears a knock on the door. Its Francesca so she answers the door wearing nothing except her bathing suit and a pink sarong with flowers on it. Francesca is wearing a black craft cult bathing suit with pentagrams on it. They share a hug. “Missed you so glad that you are here.” “Me too so we are going swimming?” “Yes grab a towel and I’ll get us some iced tea. Make yourself at home.” She goes to get the pitcher of tea, two glasses, the lemons, her sunglasses, and some red flip flops as Francesca pets Lady. Rose comes into the living room to join her pleased with what she is seeing. Lady isn’t usually too kind with strangers but she seems to really have a particular liking to Francesca which is a really good sign. She pours the tea after she sets the tray on the coffee table. Rose grabs two towels, some sunscreen for later, and the glasses of tea and hands one to Rose. “To us,” Rose says and they clink glasses together. “It’s great to be here.” “I’m so glad you came. Let’s go to the pool.” They make their way to the pool and lie out in the sun to get tans occasionally drinking their tea and then Francesca asks Rose if she can put some sunscreen on her back. She works the sunscreen onto Francesca’s skin and rubs it in while massaging her back and shoulders. After swimming a bit they make their way to the hot tub. “Would you be down for seeing Rocky Horror Picture Show tonight?” “Sounds great. Are you going to dress up?” “Sure am I have a lot of outfits you can dress up too. I’m going to be Frank N. Furter.” “I’ll be Magenta.” The water feels nice and it’s just warm enough for a windy day in mid-April. “I have a question. After you left when you did why did we lose contact? You changed your number and everything I was convinced that you despised me but I don’t remember doing anything to you,” Rose says as a brief silence follows. “I had a stalker and it got bad. My family was threatened and I know I needed to get away. I had to lose contact with just about everyone. It’s a long story. I never stopped caring. I had a lot of my own shit to handle. I could never hate you.” “I like you a lot. Duncan and I both care about you. I hope you can tell me more someday about what happened.” “Does Duncan actually like me or is he putting up with me because we are friends? I’m probably not his type at all,” she remarks doubtfully. “Don’t say that he does. He just takes things slow at first with new people but he’ll get used to you with time. We both like you,” she reassures her. “Good I hope so I really like you but I like him too it’s just that he hasn’t made a move yet.” “He will. You could consider being the one to make the first move. Maybe we should get out soon and go take showers I am seriously starting to prune,” she tells her with a laugh. “You look cute pruned.” “So do you.” They share a quick kiss and make their way back inside.

After they each shower and change, it’s almost time for Duncan to be home. They need to get their cosplays for the showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show just right. It is going to be a great night. They start to play the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack and put it on shuffle. The first song that comes up is “Sweet Transvestite.” Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day. But by night I'm one hell of a lover. I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transsexual, Transylvania. Francesca decides on a black maid’s dress for later that night that’s short with lacy frill patterns and materials, some black fishnet tights, and a pair of her favorite black boots. Magenta has always been her favorite character in Rocky Horror and she already had the red hair to fit the role. It just needed some hairspray and to be curled and teased up. Rose already had her Frank N. Furter costume from a past Halloween party to change into. I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transsexual, Transylvania. Why don't you stay for the night? (night) Or maybe a bite? (bite). I could show you my favorite obsession. The Frank N. Furter costume included a curly black wig, red black fingerless gloves, the black string corset, black tights complete with a garter belt, a super short and tight black leather pair of shorts, and black platforms. After they have their costumes set aside for that night, they start to watch some T.V. and decide on Game Of Thrones. Soon after, Duncan comes in the door happy to see them. He joins them on the couch. He props his feet up on the coffee table, and Rose nudges her head onto his shoulder and whispers “I love you.” He says it back. When the episode is over, Rose turns off the T.V. “We should get some dinner maybe delivery. Who’s up for some Italian food before the movie tonight?” Duncan asks. “Sounds good to me I love Italian food,” Francesca remarks. “Morini’s is good,” Rose suggests as she kisses Duncan. “What does everyone want? I definitely want to order Tiramisu for dessert,” Duncan tells them. “Rigatoni would be nice,” Francesca tells him. “Gnocchi for me thanks,” Rose answers. He gets his iPhone out of his pocket and finds the restaurant Morini’s in his contacts. He orders tiramisu for all of them, gnocchi for Rose, Rigatoni for Francesca, and Cappelletti along with a White Label Burger for himself. The food is supposed to arrive in less than 45 minutes. They relax and wait while watching an episode of True Blood. The food arrives shortly after the episode and Duncan goes to get it and pay while also giving a $50 tip to the delivery man. The food smells great and they are all eager to eat it. Rose goes to pour some white wine for all of them. Francesca sets the table up for them to eat. The food looks great and after the plates, silverware, and glasses are all set-up, they sit down and Rose lights some candles. The lights are dimmed and classical music is softly playing in the background. It’s a good atmosphere and really sets the mood for them. Life couldn’t possibly get much better than this. The food was good and the wine was even better. They eat all of their food with some small talk in between and manage to save some room for dessert. Duncan goes to prepare the dessert and add some scoops of vanilla bean Hagen-Daz ice cream to the tiramisu. They take turns feeding each other bites of tiramisu and spoonfuls of ice cream. It’s delicious and really hits the spot.

It’s already 8 o’ clock and there’s still some time they have to kill before leaving for the movie. “I think I’ll change and do my makeup before the movie tonight,” Rose tells them. “I will too. I am really looking forward to tonight.” “Sounds good. I’m going to shower,” Duncan says as he starts walking away to get ready for their date later that night. After getting changed into their outfits and transforming into Magenta and Frank N. Furter, the girls help each other do their makeup and paint their nails fire engine red. Black and blue eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick are in no short supply. Francesca really knew how to do makeup well and makeup had always been one of her biggest passions. She would’ve gone into makeup professionally if teaching didn’t work out for her as a career. She had so much to offer and not a second to waste. She took pride in her makeup kit and Rose enjoyed seeing her good friend happy. Duncan soon comes out of the shower with only a towel on. Pleased at seeing them sharing a special bond over makeup, he can’t help but smile as he makes his way to the closet to change. He decides to wear black pants and a long-sleeved black and navy striped shirt. Francesca can’t help but stare at him. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other. “You both look great,” Duncan tells them. “Thanks, Duncan,” Francesca says. “Let’s go give ourselves over to absolute pleasure tonight,” Rose jokingly teases as Duncan kisses her on the neck as he grabs her from behind. Whenever Duncan kissed her neck she wanted to have him right then and there. But right now was unfortunately not the time for that. So many things about Duncan drove her wild. His kisses especially but also his strong hands, the way he grabbed her from behind, and the way he made her feel safe. After taking a limo into the city they walk around a bit and enjoy some sightseeing.

After they walk in the park and kill some time before the movie. At 11 p.m. they make their way to the theater and buy some candy- chocolate, redvines, and some beers. The theater is surprisingly near empty since there are multiple showing of Rocky Horror that night in the theater and other theaters in Washington. Only a small group of 4 people and 2 others sitting separately from them are in the movie theater. All of the strangers are pretty much absorbed in their own conversations and don’t pay them any mind at all which is for the best. They decide on sitting in the very back row in the middle of the row away from everyone else in the theater sitting near the front. Rose is sitting in between Duncan and Francesca with Duncan on her left. The previews soon start and everyone calms down and goes quiet. They start drinking their beers and eating the candy. “Can I kiss you?” Francesca asks Rose. “You don’t ever have to ask, just go for it,” Rose encourages her as she makes the first move and plants a soft and wet kiss on Francesca’s lips. Francesca deepens the kiss with urgency and opens her mouth inviting Rose’s tongue inside. Their tongues meet and they share a kiss that tastes like cherries and chocolate. After they part, Rose joins Duncan’s lips and they kiss deeply and passionately with a hunger for one another. “You taste sweet,” he remarks mid-kiss. Taking notice that Francesca is looking on at them with desire, Rose decides to do something about it. She pulls back from Duncan and leans over to Francesca to whisper “I want to see you and Duncan kiss.” Duncan grows even more hard in his pants. The movie is just about to start but all three of them could care less. He shakes his head up and down approvingly. Francesca moves in for the kiss and Duncan meets her halfway. Their lips meet and the kiss is full of vigor and its one of the best and most intimate kisses that Francesca has ever had with a man before. After a bit, their heads move away from one another. Seeing them kiss in front of her really got Rose wet. “How was I?” Francesca mouths. “Very good.” Francesca smiles at this. They start to watch the movie and sing-a-long to most of the songs while having fun together. The movie is almost halfway over when Francesca takes out her pack of cigarettes. “I need to take a smoke break. I’ll be back soon,” she tells them as she dismisses herself from the movie theater.

The song and scene playing now is Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me during the part where Janet is singing and Janet and Rocky are getting it on. Not able to wait around any longer, and after quickly making sure that no one else in the theater is watching them, Rose gets down on her hands and knees after Francesca is gone. She positions herself right in front of Duncan’s lap. She undoes his zipper patiently waiting as best as she can for his approval and encouragement for her to go on and continue.

“I see someone is horny. This is unlike you in public but I approve. Go on!” He encourages. With that, she takes his firm and rock hard cock out of his boxers and licks her lips eagerly. He looks down at her and nods for her to go on. He mouths “Take my cock Frank N. Hooker.”

Toucha toucha toucha touch me. I wanna be dirty.

Thrill me chill me fulfill me. Creature of the night.

She gently caresses his cock with her left hand rubbing it up and down his shaft, teasing him. She then takes the tip of his cock into her mouth. She starts to lick and suck his cock at a steady pace. He pulls her hair back and they look into each other’s eyes. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head. His cock is already starting to leak pre-cum. She takes him a little bit deeper. Then if anything grows while you pose. I'll oil you up and rub you down. And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand and I need action. “Take me deeper, my pretty slut,” he groans. She pulls him out of her mouth and strokes his balls with her fingers. “Say it nicer, daddy.” “Please deepthroat my cock, my Princess.” Toucha toucha toucha touch me. I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfill me. Creature of the night. Creature of the night. Creature of the night. She continues to bob up and down on his cock while using plenty of her tongue. She has him in her mouth almost completely now which makes him push her head down even more. She takes her left hand and lifts up his shirt to partially expose some of his lower torso. Her lipstick is rubbing off on his cock now and he eagerly accepts all that she gives to him. She runs her nails up and down his smooth abdomen and belly leaving light scratches with her nails on his chest. “I’m gonna cum, keep going baby.” She finishes taking his cock completely into her mouth sucking with a hungry and aching need for his cum to be spilled into her mouth. “Fuck, I’m coming.” Jerking him in and out of her mouth with both of their wet juices spilling down his cock, he begins to cum inside of her mouth. He shoots a big load of cum straight down her throat which she eagerly accepts lapping each drop up. “Swallow it all.” She obediently follows his instructions and swallows it all, then proceeds to lick her lips. “It tastes so yummy.” He pats her head for being such a good cock hungry slave. “Good girl.” She reapplies her red lipstick.

Soon after that, Francesca comes back and sits down next to Rose again. They hold hands through most of the movie and share a few more kisses. When they get back to their place, Francesca is passed out in the limo. Duncan carries her inside through the door and onto their couch. Rose covers her with a blanket and kisses her forehead. She stays the night and sleeps contentedly without a worry in the world.


	6. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Francesca spend the day together with Duncan. A trip to Vegas is planned. Plus a lot of NSFW material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack/songs to listen to while reading/songs/lyrics used in fanfic chapter: Rats by Motionless In White, Bad Romance cover by Halestorm, Turn You by In This Moment, and Scream by New Year’s Day.
> 
> warnings: threesome, mention of bondage, blowjob, toy play, hand job, vaginal sex, deep throat, cream pie, lesbian sex.

They all slept in until around 1 p.m. and Duncan made a surprise breakfast for Rose and Francesca of eggs, bacon, and pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice.   
"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he sweetly tells his girlfriend as he plants a kiss on her forehead.   
"Breakfast in bed, babe?" She asks surprised as she sees the tray of food and a flower laid out for her.   
"Yes, of course, you deserve it. I'm going to wake Francesca now."  
Francesca has just woken up and stretches her arms on the couch as the sun pours through the windows. Lady is nearby begging to be pet and she obliges. Waking up here really felt blissful. The room smelled wonderful too. Bacon and eggs were two of her favorite breakfast foods. Duncan waltzes in just then with a smile and wearing nothing but boxers and a long sleeved polo shirt.   
"Care for breakfast?" He asks as he goes to prepare her some food.   
"Yes please and extra syrup."  
He lays the food out for her and waits for her to take a bite to see what she thinks.   
"Its really good you are a great cook. Please tell me you are making a home cooked meal for dinner too."  
"Of course it would be my pleasure. Just wait until you try my famous sirloin steak and baked potatoes."  
"That sounds amazing."

  
_I want your love and I want your revenge._   
_You and me could write a bad romance._   
_I want your everything, as long as it's free._

  
Rose comes into the living room wearing a red sundress all smiles. Pleased to see them having a good time she joins them on the couch.   
"I think we should plan a trip. Somewhere fun. What do you guys think?" Rose asks.  
"Sounds spontaneous. I have no objections," Francesca agrees.   
"Maybe New York City?" Duncan suggests.   
"Vegas would be ideal," Rose tells him matter of factly.   
"Definitely Vegas," Francesca concurs.  
"I'll make the plans for next weekend. Sound good?" Duncan asks.   
"Yes," both girls agree in unison.   
"And we have to see Criss Angel," Rose excitedly suggests.  
"Consider it a deal," Duncan tells her with a wink.  
As the day grows later and after taking their showers and sharing an extra cheesy pepperoni pizza together, they watch an episode of Lucifer. It's growing close to dinner time now. Duncan prepares garlic asparagus with butter and olive oil, sirloin steak cooked medium rare with herbs and spices, baked potatoes with sour cream, chives, and bacon bits, and yogurt parfait for dessert with mixed berries. Rose sets the table and they all sit down with some expensive champagne. Duncan pops the bottle and pours it into three champagne flutes.   
"This food is great," Francesca says around a mouthful of potatoes.   
"He's the best cook I know," Rose remarks while savoring a bite of steak and playfully nudging Duncan's foot with hers under the table.   
"You're lucky to have a man who cooks."   
"Why thank you for the compliment," Duncan replies sheepishly as he swallows some asparagus and takes a drink from his champagne glass.   
They finish their meal and even go back for seconds. Dessert is served. Its absolutely delectable and they savor every bite before retiring to the couch for more champagne and an episode of Game Of Thrones. Francesca could really get used to this. Spending nights drinking champagne and watching one of her favorite shows on a huge t.v. and surround sound system with a gorgeous view of the city and sitting in between two people she cared deeply about. She only hoped that the feeling was mutual and that they didn't think she liked them because of their wealth and prestige. She felt like she belonged because it felt so right. She hoped someone would make a move soon. The episode ended and she was more turned on than before. Some scenes in Game Of Thrones sure could do that to a person. Francesca breaks the silence first.  
“You both like me, right?”  
“I really do,” Duncan assures her.  
“And you know I do,” Rose remarks as she kisses Francesca on the neck.  
“Good and I really want this to be something more,” Francesca says bluntly.  
“That could most definitely happen. Seems very likely at this point,” Duncan offers up.  
"I can see that happening too. Let's play confession time. Get to know each other more," Rose suggests.  
"I'll go first. I had my first threesome at a party my senior year of high school with my boyfriend at the time and a girl I secretly had a crush on. I discovered then that I liked girls," Francesca tells them.  
Rose and Duncan nod their approval.  
“Exploration is good helps a person get to know themselves,” Duncan remarks slyly.

  
_I’ve got a dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty little secret._   
_And I’m not not not sure that I wanna keep it._   
_So we feed ourselves lies to submit to the shadows._   
_Cause we just wanna dance under our pretty perfect halos._

  
The alcohol having made her confident Rose decides to share a confession of hers that she had kept secret.   
"I don't know how to say this but I kind of want to experiment with bondage. I have had an interest in it for awhile now. Thought I would share."   
Duncan didn't know what to make of this but being no stranger to the world of BDSM, he wanted to give his girlfriend what she wanted.   
"I know a thing or two about BDSM. Do you have any particular interests and desires for certain things to try?" Francesca asks.   
"Flogging, wax play, being bound and gagged.”  
“That sounds like something I could help you with when you are ready and if you are willing,” Duncan tells her.   
“I have nothing but support for that. I also could possibly lend a helping hand,” Francesca adds.  
“Good. Just let’s save any bondage for a time when we are all of clear mind,” Rose tells them.  
“Definitely,” Francesca and Rose answer in unison.

  
_Everyone’s got a secret._   
_Whats yours? Whats yours?_   
_Don’t be shy, i’ll never repeat it._   
_Cold soul, now we’re out of control._   
_Roses are red, and my heart is black._   
_We creep about the floor to indulge like Rats._

  
Rose feels relieved like a huge weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She feels light. Going after what she wanted and not holding back would perhaps help her to be free. Right now though all she wanted was the loving hands of two of her of favorite people. Rough play would come later but for now, there would be purely good loving. There would always be more time and more chances to have things rough. Francesca embraces Rose in a hug. The night was still young so many possibilities still and so many things could still happen.  
“Who wants to pick up where we left off from the movies the other night?” Duncan asks.  
“I’m on the same page baby. How about you Fran?”  
It was actually going to happen Duncan and Rose were inviting her to bed with them. She was nervous but excited and she had butterflies in her stomach. It had been a long time for her sharing a bed with a couple and especially with another woman. She decided to go for it.  
“Lead the way.”

They make their way to the bedroom. The king-sized bed would do just fine Francesca thought. Her insecurities and inhibitions would need to go there was no room for them here. Duncan starts stripping his clothes off and Rose and Francesca follow suit. Being bare and exposed, naked for them to see worried Francesca at first.  
“You look beautiful Francesca. Both of you are beautiful” Duncan tells them.  
Rose kisses Francesca on the neck, her forehead, her lips. This made Francesca feel desirable and wanted. She caresses Francesca’s breast’s giving each equal care and paying special attention to her nipples as Duncan looks on in encouragement. She nibbles, licks and sucks each delicate red bud eliciting a groan from her needy and wanting friend. This is too much for Duncan and he joins in by kissing Francesca while Rose works magic with her tongue and fingers on her breasts. Duncan firmly grasps Francesca’s right hand and moves it to his rock hard cock while she strokes it moaning into his mouth. She moves her hand and fingers up and down his shaft causing him to groan with delight. Rose moves over to the bed and she gets on her back while starting to massage her clit gently. She uses two fingers to fuck her pussy in a fast but steady motion. Watching them kiss and pleasure each other really turns her on. It was fun being a voyeur but she needed to have a pussy and cock please her body simultaneously and she was finally ready to experience the full satisfaction from both a man and woman’s touch at the same time. They make their way over to the bed and Francesca gets down on her arms and knees positioning herself in between Rose’s open legs.  
“I want you to fuck her pussy while she eats mine,” Rose whimpers seductively.  
“Of course baby. Will that be ok Francesca?”   
She nods her head approvingly up and down and starts to lick up Rose’s inner thighs and gently nibbles on them. He positions his cock in between Francesca’s pussy slow at first and then with more force. Once he’s inside, he starts to pound into her.   
“Fuck me hard,” she begs in between her licking and sucking on Rose’s clit, moving her tongue around in a way that makes her friend go crazy.   
Seeing her eat his girlfriends pussy makes him more turned on than ever. Fucking his girlfriend’s friends pussy is super hot as well.

_Bring me to bed but don't sleep. I wanna feel your sweat on my skin._   
_Gimme the pressure you know I need and if I'm tied up, you take the lead._   
_Tell me how you want me. I can be your little slave._

  
He places a firm grasp on her hips obliges and fucks her pussy as hard as he can making the bed as well as Francesca and Rose, in turn, groan and moan in sync. He also elicits a groan of pleasure from being balls deep in Francesca’s tight and wet pussy. She feels absolutely amazing around his big cock. Rose pushes Francesca’s head even deeper into her pussy enjoying Francesca’s fingers and tongue inside of her wet and needy cunt.  
“Your pussy takes my cock so well.”  
“Fuck her as hard as you can, baby,” Rose moans as she and Duncan make eye contact.  
She wants this and needs this and so does he. Duncan pounds into her pussy harder than he ever has before. Francesca seems to fit so well with them and both girls start cumming hard and fast. His cock feels incredible deep inside her aching and needing pussy. Rose’s pussy is so wet which allows even easier access for Francesca to finger her with four fingers now as she screams Duncan’s name.  
“You eat pussy better than any other girl,” Rose encourages her.  
Duncan removes his cock from Francesca’s wet pussy as she continues to suck, lick, nibble, and eat his girlfriend’s pussy. He strokes his cock and prepares to cum as he gazes on in desire as these two beautiful women devour each other. He has never been more turned on by watching two girls eat pussy before. She probably ate his girlfriend’s pussy better than he ever could but this is more than fine with him even if Rose would never admit it. Women were better at pleasing each other anyway. It kind of turned him on even.

  
_I can make your dreams come true._   
_If you want me on my knees, just beg me pretty please._   
_I can make you scream so loud._

  
“My dirty little slut,” Rose tells her friend after she cums two more times and Francesca removes her tongue from her pussy and her fingers offering them up to Rose to suck and lick.  
“Taste your juicy pussy,” Francesca commands as Rose opens her mouth and eagerly sucks her fingers while still maintaining eye contact with Duncan who just came himself and who is still rock hard.  
“My turn,” Rose mischievously says to Francesca and Duncan.  
“Does my baby want her pussy pounded?”  
“Yes, sir. And I want to eat some pussy.”  
She guides Francesca onto her back and opens her legs up wide while reaching over to the drawer beside the bed to withdraw a purple dildo. Francesca is wide-eyed with pleasure and excitement for what is about to come next for her. She hadn’t had someone use a toy on her in quite awhile. This would be fun and sexy. Duncan positions himself behind the entrance to his girlfriend’s wet and aching pussy. He slides right in with a moan of pleasure from her following suit. He watches as she inserts the toy inside of Francesca’s pussy and then her tongue.

  
_Tonight you will obey, you'll have no control._   
_Tonight you're my slave. You'll want to surrender._   
_I can smell you're afraid. I'll tell you exactly what you want._   
_Teach you to behave. In your mind I'll beg._

  
_"_ Fuck me hard, baby,” Rose begs of Duncan in between licking Francesca’s pussy.  
He grabs her hair up by a fistful with his hands as he pushes into her with more force than he has ever administered to her before. Meanwhile, Rose is eating Francesca’s pussy and using the toy just perfectly, eliciting some light screams from Francesca.  
“This hard enough? Can I cum in your pussy my pretty little slut?”  
“Yes, baby please cum for me and choke me.”  
He starts to choke her while he continues to give her what she needs. Her pussy always welcomes his cock just perfectly and they are the right fit for each other physically, mentally, and emotionally. He releases his grip on her neck so she can continue to fuck Francesca. She gives him all of herself and he delivers back by giving her the most pleasure she has ever experienced from him before.

  
_Crawling on my knees. Please can I be yours?_   
_I'm all you'll ever need. In the end I'll_   
_in the end I'll, I'll turn you._

  
_“_ My baby is so wet and needy and tight.”  
He administers some slaps to her ass as he rides her harder than ever before. She moans and screams.  
“Duncan… Fuck!”  
“Look me in the eyes while he fucks you,” Francesca demands.  
She looks up at her friend and stares deeply into her hazel eyes. Eye contact was the sexiest fucking thing to Francesca. Duncan can’t take it anymore and he’s about to cum deep inside of his girlfriend’s pussy for the first time in a long time. He cums and his load starts to drip down her pussy onto her thighs. He looks on in adoration. She removes the purple dildo from Francesca’s pussy and holds it up to her mouth to suck off her friend's juices, then offers the dildo to Duncan to finish sucking it off. Francesca is pleased by what she is seeing.  
“I want to suck your cock, Duncan,” Francesca tells him.  
“Both of you should suck my cock.”  
“You got it, baby,” Rose replies as she gets down on her hands and knees on the bed, followed by Francesca.  
“You’re so big, Duncan,” Francesca remarks as she slides her tongue along his shaft and licks his balls.  
Rose sucks the tip of his hard cock and starts to take him deeper as Francesca pulls her hair back.  
“You look pretty sucking his cock.”  
“Take me deep, my sluts,” he instructs them, demanding they follow his every word perfectly.  
Francesca continues to suck his balls as Rose tries her best to take him inside of her mouth completely. Francesca pushes Rose’s head down as far as she can go until she starts gagging on his cock. She pulls herself off his cock after a bit and instructs Francesca to have her turn. Francesca not having much of a gag reflex takes Duncan into her mouth completely with ease.  
“Feels so good,” he encourages her.  
His cock is as hard as ever now. She bobs her head up and down in a steady motion while Rose sucks his balls. This is the best double blowjob he has ever gotten. Both women know exactly how to use their tongues and mouths to give him pleasure. He’s about to cum again.  
“Where do you want my cum?”  
“On our tits,” Rose begs.  
Francesca nods in agreement. He obliges and starts to spill his heavy load on Francesca’s chest, then Rose’s. Both girls look at each other in approval.  
“Let’s get you ladies cleaned up. How does that sound?”  
“Then do it all over again soon,” Francesca offers.  
“You know we will,” Rose agrees.  
And with that Rose and Francesca share a deep and passionate kiss. The next time would be even better.


	7. My Girlfriend's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Vegas on a private jet. Plus NSFW material including basic BDSM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack/songs to listen to while reading/songs/lyrics used in fanfic chapter: Addicted by Saving Able, My Girlfriend’s Girlfriend, and When Love is Pain by William Control.  
> warnings: threesome, bondage (BDSM), toy play, vaginal sex, lesbian sex oral (both females receiving), pussy eating oral (female receiving from male).

The weekend ended with another threesome on Sunday which was even hotter than the one the night before and the week after passed torturously slow for all 3 of them. They enjoyed some phone calls together and some phone sex together along with some Skype chats and mutual masturbation. Rose’s classes were boring and studying for finals was agonizing. Francesca enjoyed her time at work partially but she was really looking forward to the weekend with her 2 loves. Duncan was so done with work and ready for a break finally. Friday would be so much better and there would be a lot of fun in Vegas. Rose helped Duncan to release some of his pent-up frustration at home while he was doing some important business work and answering an important call on Thursday by giving him a blowjob. It was a great release but frustrated him slightly due to his prior work commitments. She loved to tease him and make him uncomfortable and frustrated sexually at the most inappropriate times. He enjoyed it though and then Friday came. Duncan had his private jet ready for them to board at 5 p.m. The flight to Vegas would take about 5 hours. It was now 3 p.m. and Duncan and Rose were finishing up with the final touches of packing for the trip. Francesca was already ready and left her teaching work earlier that day. Rose loved their new arrangement together but Francesca questioning recently as to what she actually was to them had her thinking quite a bit. On one hand, she wanted to ask Francesca to be their girlfriend, but she was also apprehensive about possibly losing the one and only man she ever loved to another woman. She did trust Francesca but she knew Duncan loved to hook up with other women a lot in his past and that he was a D.C. player. He was different now though, right? She wanted to discuss this with him as soon as possible. The ideal situation would be all 3 of them together and Francesca would eventually move in. Who knows they might both even have kids with Duncan in the future. But she wasn’t going to set her hopes up too high just yet. They decided to rest a bit on the couch and wait for Francesca to arrive.

“What do you think about Francesca being our girlfriend? I think we should ask her out,” Rose says confidently.

“What my baby wants she should get. We both like her, right? I hope you aren’t afraid of losing me though. Our bond is too strong and no matter what you are mine,” he assures her as he entwines his hands with hers pulling her closer to him.

“I feel the same way, babe. I love you. I want this to work and I like her too. Was the sight of her and I making love a turn on to you?”

“I loved it and it was hot but it’s not all about the sex, I promise you that. You can ask her to be our’s when she shows up soon I’ll go have my shower. Love you, beautiful,” he tells her as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

This would be good. She starts to daydream and fall asleep slightly when she is awoken from her state by a knock on their front door. It’s Francesca and she has a pink suitcase with her and a black Gucci leather purse. Rose opens the door and embraces her soon-to-be girlfriend in a big hug followed by a kiss. She helps her take the luggage and leads her to the couch to sit down.

“Duncan and I want you to be our girlfriend. We can take this slow though and you don’t have to move in right away though. What do you think?” She asks curiously.

“I thought you would never ask and yes, of course, I would love to be your girlfriend.”  
“Good. I really like you and want to share more of my life with you. Let’s go to Vegas.”

“I can’t wait and I am glad we had this talk,” she tells Rose as they embrace in another hug.

_It's no secret we're close. As sweaty velcro._   
_Like latex, fur and feathers._   
_Stuck together. Now._

Just then Duncan comes out of the shower wearing just his towel.

“Hey, my loves. What’s going on?”

“She said yes to being our girlfriend!” Rose gushes as she rushes over to Duncan and kisses him deeply on his lips.

“I’m so glad. Vegas awaits!”

_My girlfriend's girlfriend. She looks like you._   
_My girlfriend's girlfriend. She's my girl too._

After he finishes changing and they make sure that they have all of their belongings packed, they make their way to the limousine and arrive soon after at the airport in Duncan’s private lot with their private jet awaiting them. The jet is huge and has a lot of wide leather seats, individual televisions included with Roku boxes, lots of champagne and alcohol, food, and lots of space. They are awaiting takeoff and the pilot can be heard over the loudspeaker telling them procedures on the flight today and to enjoy their flight. This was exciting because even though Duncan had been before to Vegas, Francesca and Rose had not been. The flight was so long but quite interesting though because they had plenty of fun together playing some twister and watching some Netflix, a zombie show. The landscapes they see outside the windows is truly magnificent. Life was good.

The hotel suite was super big and elegant. There was a mini bar, a personal refrigerator, champagne, roses, a huge flat screen television, a King-sized bed with silk red sheets, a beautiful view overlooking the city, crystal chandeliers, red velvet curtains, a Royal King bathroom complete with a huge floor-to-ceiling mirror, a bathtub/jacuzzi that was even bigger than Duncan’s back at his condo, and of course Netflix, Hulu, and pay-per-view access. It was a good thing that Duncan hadn’t forgotten to pack his flogger, candles, and some restraints including gag balls and ropes for any possible BDSM activities that would occur. And if nothing else, the candles would do well for lighting and making a mood and ambiance for the time they spent in the hotel suite. There wouldn’t be much sleeping or watching television for that matter. They ordered some room service- some cheeseburgers, fries, neopolitan cake and ice cream, and green tea.

After retiring to the couch after their dinner and dessert, Rose was feeling like it was the chance to experiment with some BDSM and light bondage for the first time. None of them had had any alcohol that day yet.

“Would either of you be opposed to us doing some bondage tonight? I think we should discuss some safe limits as well,” Rose tells her partners.

“What were you in the mood to do baby? And I think holding up 2 fingers for go, 3 for stop would be good indicators,” Duncan replies.

“Some flogging and being bound and gagged, also restrained. And I completely agree.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Francesca asks curiously as she kisses her girlfriend’s neck.

Neck kissing was one of Rose’s biggest turn-ons. Tonight would be very enjoyable, she could already tell. She was excited for all of the possibilities and scenarios that could actually happen for them soon. They go to the bedroom. Francesca and Rose are already wearing pink and purple lingerie only and nothing else which they easily remove from one another. Duncan removes his boxers and his shirt, then goes to gather the gag ball, the ropes for restraints, while Rose busied herself by lighting some candles for them to set the mood. She wanted to feel some slight pain and she wanted to mix this with pleasure tonight. Most of all though, she wanted to enjoy both of her lover's equally tonight.

“I want you to taste me first, Rose. Come here,” Francesca beckons with her finger as she lays down on her back and spreads her legs.

“Can’t wait to taste you.”

Rose gets on her elbows and knees. She inserts a finger and her tongue on her girlfriend’s aching clit. She tasted sweet just like she remembered. She greedily laps up her juices. Duncan watches them with admiration as he jerks his cock. Seeing his Rose eat out another woman was so beautiful to him.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do._   
_When you're rollin' 'round with me._   
_Oh all the sounds you make, with every breath you take._

“Eat her pussy good, baby,” Duncan instructs her as he comes up from behind Rose and leans down on his hands and knees to start eating her pussy.

“You work your tongue so good,” Francesca whimpers in encouragement as she tries to stifle back her moans.

“Be loud for us,” Duncan encourages as he rubs his cock at a faster pace as he starts to eat her wet and needy pussy. She’s already wet for him.

She moans louder in encouragement as Rose works magic with her tongue and 2 fingers. She’s dripping wet now. She can feel that she will cum soon. Rose is receiving extreme pleasure from him as well as he laps up her juices with his tongue buried deep inside of her pussy. He works his magic with his tongue. Her taste is one of his favorites in the world. He greedily eats her pussy as if it’s his last meal on the entire earth with pure enjoyment. She was made for him, her body and soul.

_It's unlike anything._   
_I'm so addicted to you._   
_Addicted to you._

“Just like that,” Francesca moans loudly as her girlfriend’s tongue goes deep and laps up her sweet juices.

“Cum for me,” Rose demands of her while moving three fingers inside of her pussy.

She starts to squirt all over her girlfriend’s fingers as she comes undone as Rose herself starts to cum for Duncan hard and fast.

“Taste your juices,” she instructs as Francesca opens up her mouth wide to greedily taste her fingers.

They share a deep and long kiss together. Rose then sucks on each of Francesca’s nipples making her scream again.

“That was amazing!” Francesca remarks.

Francesca gets out her pink vibrator and inserts the batteries.

“I want to fuck you, Rose,” Duncan begs of her.

“I want you to take my pussy right now, baby,” she begs.

“I’ll watch you both with pleasure,” Francesca tells them.

“Get yourself off so we can watch,” Rose offers as a suggestion.

Duncan positions himself in between her legs as Francesca starts to finger her clit. Rose is on her back with her legs spread and positions her arms around his shoulders. He enters her quickly and he fits just perfectly. She starts to scratch his back as he moves inside of her.

“You’re so wet, baby. Claw my back deeper.”

“Fuck me, good, baby.”

Francesca is fingering herself hard and fast now with three fingers. Francesca looks over at Rose with pleasure and desire in her eyes. He continues to thrust in and out of her pussy as she gets wetter than ever and starts to cum.

“My baby is so wet for me.”

“Always for you,” she moans in between his hard and fast and deep thrusts.

“You take my cock so well. You feel amazing,” he gasps as he thrusts a few final times.

“Cum for me baby,” she pleads of him.

He pulls out and cums all over her stomach and pussy.

“Taste our cum,” Rose begs Francesca as she comes over to them, bends down, and licks up Duncan and Rose’s cum.

“Now swallow like a good girl,” Duncan commands of her.

She does with pleasure and opens her mouth to show them that she swallowed it all.

“You enjoyed that I can see,” Duncan comments with a smirk.

“I sure did,” Francesca replies with a wink.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” Rose comments.

“Only for you 2.”

“You girls are something else. Doesn’t get much better than this,” Duncan remarks.

“Can we try something rough?” Rose asks.

“Sure, baby,” Duncan replies with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

“Where do you want me?” Rose asks them laying down on her side.

“On your hands and knees. Ass up, baby,” Duncan instructs her.

She obeys right away. This would be hot. She was already flustered and rather horny. Having Duncan take command and tell her what to do always turned her on immensely. Duncan administered the ties and restraints to her arms and secured her safely to the headboard of the bed. Her pussy was already dripping wet onto the silk red sheets of their bed.

“I’m going to use the flogger. Remember that you have all of the control. Ok, baby?” He asks.

“Yes, of course, as long as Francesca has a turn too.”

“I will,” she promises Rose.

Francesca turns the vibrator on as she sits down on the foot of the bed with her legs wide open. She watches on at her lover's while she starts to work the vibrator on her needy clit.

“Remember the hand signals babe because I’m about to gag you.”

She nods her head up and down in approval of this. He inserts the gag ball in her mouth and secures the straps behind her head securely. He wants to be rough but also take his time. He wasn’t usually a sensitive and soft type of dominant and man, and Rose knew this better than anyone else. She trusted him completely though and that’s what truly mattered in the end.

_Give me the love, the lust._   
_Give me the heartbreak, you never cross._   
_Give me the pain, the gain._   
_Give me the madness I gave you the same._   
_I want the flesh, the test._   
_I wanted sunlight in the dark._   
_I want the skin, to begin._

“You look so hot, Rose,” Francesca gasps between the vibes she is feeling on her now wet clit.

“You both look hot,” Duncan encourages them as he takes the flogger in his left hand and begins to strike Rose across her buttocks. Slow at first, but then a bit harder. He continues to whip her as a dark pink burn begins to form on her ass. He delights in seeing this. He knows she must enjoy it too.

_When the love is pain._   
_Give me the chains, restraints._   
_Give me the heartbreak I gave you the flame._   
_I want the rush, the touch._   
_Oh, tearin through the skin of your forbidden love._

“Harder baby?” He asks while stopping for a second.

She holds up 2 fingers to indicate yes and with this, he smiles and continues with the flogger. He hits her some more but gently, at first, then increasing the roughness of his thrusts of the flogger. The gag ball is wet now with her spit which excites him. Meanwhile, Francesca is moaning and screaming a bit from both the pressure of the vibrator and from seeing her man flog their girlfriend. Rose can’t maintain her composure and starts to shudder in delight at the flogger, while her pussy is starting to drip. He takes his fingers and rubs her clit while getting her wet pussy juices all over his fingers. He takes his fingers and instructs for Francesca to open her mouth wide and taste Rose’s sweet pussy. She does and finds great pleasure in tasting Rose off of his fingers. She swallows the cum and licks her lips. Duncan hits Rose a bit more eliciting some more shaking and approval from her. Her ass is starting to turn red. He stops before going on.

“What do you say we take a break for a bit, my love?” He asks.

She holds up 3 fingers and he removes her gag ball, then her restraints.

“How was that, baby?”

“Good. I loved it.”

“Your ass is so red,” Francesca remarks with a little bit of surprise.

“That’s great,” Rose responds with a wink.

Duncan starts to pepper kisses over her red ass. He gets some baby oil and lotion and starts massaging her. Francesca lends a helping hand. They pamper and massage her. Not just her bottom, but her neck, breasts, back, arms, and legs as well. They soon retire to bed with Rose laying in between Duncan and Rose. ‘Duncan was right’ she thought. Life didn’t get much better than this.


	8. Here's To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas trip continued, Rose has her graduation, and Duncan and Rose have a little fun at his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Here’s to us by Halestorm and I feel you by Depeche Mode.  
> Warnings: soft cock warming, spanking, fingering, smut.

  
It’s finally Saturday and they all have breakfast ordered in as room service. They have cappuccinos, sausage, egg and cheese breakfast sandwiches, waffles and chicken. Today they are going to see the one and only legendary Criss Angel for his show Raw. They have front row and center seats. After eating and getting ready, they go to the hard rock hotel and museum. The hard rock museum had rare memorabilia from various musicians including stage-worn outfits of Rob Zombie and Marilyn Manson.

After it was time for Criss Angels Raw show. They have second-row center seats. Criss’s show was amazing. From the levitation, the straight jacket trick, the sword swallowing, the razor blade trick, to even setting himself on fire, the show was incredible. Criss was so humble and respectful. He knew how to capture the whole entire crowd and not one minute of his show disappointed. Criss thanked his audience multiple times and it was the best day of their lives.

After some Chardonnay and dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe that night, they hit up the casino. They mainly play slot machines and blackjack. They win a total of $7,500 and by then it’s late but they aren’t tired yet.

“I want to fuck on this money,” Francesca whispers in Rose’s ear while sipping her Moscato.

Rose whispers to Duncan what Francesca said.

“I think we should take this back to our hotel room,” Duncan suggests.

“Definitely I can’t wait,” Rose remarks as she grabs the bulge in his pants.

They make their way back to the hotel room and spend some time in the hot tub. They ended the night by fucking each other atop the pile of money they earned at the casino. It was the perfect end to a great trip.

Back at his office, Duncan is back at work on the Wednesday after the Vegas trip. He’s checking emails, taking important calls, and daydreaming about being at home with his two girlfriends. Work is dull and boring as per usual. He can’t take this much longer. Rude and uptight coworkers and clients plus drab business meetings aren’t his favorite thing in the world. It’s a nice day outside and he was stuck in his office. Typical. At least Saturday he would see his beautiful and intelligent Rose graduate law school and even give the class valedictorian speech. He was extremely proud of her and wanted to support all of her goals and dreams. It was only 11 am and little did he know he was about to get a visit from one of his girlfriends. She was on her way into his office. After being buzzed in through from Duncan’s personal secretary and assistant, Michelle, she knocks on his door. He tells his visitor to come in and they do. It’s Rose wearing a black trench coat, heels, and red lipstick. He licks his lips at the sight of her. It’s been only mere days already since he last devoured her but he wanted to take her right then and there. What a pleasant surprise for him. He was glad to see her and in desperate need of a distraction from his work. She removes the trench coat and throws it down on a nearby chair. Her hair is up in pigtails. She’s wearing nothing underneath except a super short red and black schoolgirl skirt and a pink lacy bra. She has no panties on underneath.

“What a pleasant surprise,” he remarks as he pulls her closer to him and she sits down in his lap.

“Wanted to see you because I was in the neighborhood. I needed to say hi to my baby,” she tells him trying to sound all cute, batting her eyelashes at him.

“I’m sure you were. It’s good to see you,” he says as he kisses her lips and brings his right hand to rest under her skirt. He can feel her bare pussy on top of his pant leg. He starts to move his fingers inside her pussy.

“Mmm, that feels so good, babe. More please.”

“You have some nerve disturbing me at work,” he says through gritted teeth while fingering her pussy not being able to hold back a smile on his face.

“I couldn’t help myself, sir. I needed a distraction from studying,” she says in between moans.

“Beg for my fingers then.”

“Please finger my pussy master. Pretty please.”

And with that, he fingers her even faster eliciting a tiny scream from her and groan from him. She’s on the verge of cumming now as he fingers her even faster with three fingers.

_I feel you. Each move you make_   
_I feel you. Each breath you take._   
_Where angels sing spread their wings._   
_My love's on high._

“So fucking wet for me. Look into my eyes as you cum,” he commands. Her slick wetness is coming off on his fingers as her body shudders under his touch. She cums undone and moans really loudly as he stifles her moans with his lips on hers. He takes his fingers and inserts them into her mouth. She takes his fingers inside her mouth with great pleasure. They share a cum filled kiss.

“I have a surprise for you,” she tells him as she undoes her bra and throws it aside on his desk crowded with papers.

“I love your tits, baby,” he groans as he fondles her chest and nipples with his fingers. He starts to suck and nibble and lick on her left nipple, then her right.

“I’m going to film a video to show to Francesca later of me being spanked. How does that sound?” She asks mischievously.

“Sounds perfect. you need to bend over on my lap so I can spank you.”

She obeys his command and gets into position for him. He takes her phone from her pocket and turns on the video to record. He lifts up her skirt and gets a ruler from his desk drawer. He hits her with a little force eliciting a whimper of shock and pleasure from her.

_You take me home to glory's throne. By and by._   
_This is the morning of our love._   
_It's just the dawning of our love._

“Your ass is gonna be red when I’m done with you.”

She tries to stay as still as possible while he spanks her again with the ruler a few more times a little harder than before. The pain feels good. And the fact that he is filming them is even hotter to her.

“More sir.”

“You like this my little slut?”

“I need it I’ve been bad.”

He starts to strike her bottom now with his hand. Hard. Her pussy is still dripping on his leg and her ass is a dark shade of pink now. He strikes her again a few more times for good measure. He stops spanking her and turns off the record button function on the camera.

“I’ll see you back at our place tonight,” he tells her as they kiss. He gets out some lotion and rubs it on her bottom.

“Yes, sir.”

It’s Saturday and Rose is ready to graduate. She has her speech ready and she’s dressed and about to leave for the graduation ceremony. Duncan and Francesca made her breakfast in bed. Her favorite breakfast meal- french toast and fruit with espresso. The limo is outside ready and waiting for them.

“I’m so proud of you babe. We both are,” Duncan tells her as they embrace in a hug.

“I’m so glad to have support from both of you.”

“You look beautiful. Now get out there and show the world who Rose Williams really is,” Francesca tells her.

They make their way to the limo. The ride is fairly short. Everyone who’s graduating and all their loved ones are in the auditorium wearing their caps and gowns. The ceremony is about to begin. A huge banner sign reads “Congratulations Georgetown university law graduates of 2020!!” Duncan and Francesca are in the audience near the center of the auditorium. Rose is front row and center getting herself prepared to give her class valedictorian speech. She is a little anxious and nervous but when she gets up to take the stand she knows she will look out and see the smiling faces of her two favorite people and that everything will be okay. The dean takes the stage to start the ceremony.

“I would like to welcome everyone to the Georgetown University 2020 graduation! Thanks for coming out! We have a few speeches that will be given before the diplomas are handed out. But first the class valedictorian, Rose Williams will speak on behalf of our graduates.” He starts to applaud and the whole auditorium follows his lead. People are clapping and cheering especially Francesca and Duncan.

Rose takes the stage and looks out into the crowd. Her boyfriend and girlfriend are giving her the biggest smiles. She smiles back. She is ready to do this.

“Good afternoon. It is my pleasure to welcome all of my fellow graduates and the family, friends, faculty, and staff all here today. Every one of you has made an impact on the graduates who sit here today. These past 4 years have been full of not just learning and studying, hitting the books, going to lectures, getting to know our fellow classmates and alma mater, but also a time of getting to know more about our true selves and what we want from life. Our college career as law majors has taught us all that we can and will make a difference in the courtroom, as well as an impact in the real world and in real people’s lives. It is firmly my hope that from today we will all find our place in society and become the lawyers, paralegals, judges, and law officials that we know we can be. We will be able to reach our full potentials through the extraordinary and dedicated faculty, staff, and professors that have taught us during these four years. No matter what our political leanings, parties, beliefs, and ideologies that we may hold dear to us and value as important, I ask that everyone is open to other beliefs and political persuasions. I would like to finish out my speech with a quote from President John F. Kennedy. I think that it’s important that we all remember that we should all do our best and push forward no matter our political beliefs or affiliations. Despite what those parties may be for each and every one of you, our world needs to stand united as the human race and build each other up. Kennedy once said ‘Let us not seek the Republican answer or the Democratic answer, but the right answer. Let us not seek to fix the blame for the past. Let us accept our own responsibility for the future.’ Thank you!”

Everyone claps and cheers Rose on. She is so thankful for the support being given to her. Today is an unbelievable day and she is so thankful for all of her blessings in life. A few more speeches are given and the diplomas are handed out. When Rose gets hers she looks out at the audience and she sees Duncan blowing her a kiss. She blows one back. She makes her way over to him as fast as she can and they hug. She then hugs Francesca.

“I’m so proud of you, babe,” Duncan remarks as he kisses her cheek.

“I’m proud of you too, hun” Francesca states.

She wanted desperately to kiss her girlfriend but Rose knew how people could be and didn’t want to deal with any backlash just yet. It wasn't the time yet for people to know about it but one day they would. Rose didn’t know what her next adventure in life would be but she couldn’t wait to find out.

_Here's to us, here's to love._   
_All the times that we fucked up._   
_Here's to you, fill the glass._   
_'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass._   
_So let's give 'em hell._   
_Wish everybody well._   
_Here's to us!_


	9. Natural Born Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Duncan and childhood best friend, Rob. Flashback to when Francesca was forced to come out to her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: name calling, degradation, homophobia, anti-LGBTQ, triggers from flashbacks, suicide mention, and assault (physical).  
> Soundtrack: Numb by Linkin Park and Natural Born Sinner by In This Moment.

  
Flashback to- Duncan in middle school. The year is 2000 and he is in 7th grade and 13 years old. He is at the park after school with some of his prep school nouveau-riche friends, including his closest friend, Rob. They are playing baseball. After a long game and Duncan’s team winning (of course), they start talking about girls they think are hot. Duncan had already lost his virginity to a girl a few months prior, her name was Rebecca. One of the cockiest guys in his friend group, Sam, is being extra douchy today.

“So Robert, ever kissed a girl before?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, and it was um… great,” he says but it sounds forced.

“I’m sure you have. That’s bullshit, man,” another guy, Stephen says.

“Lay off him, man” Duncan remarks sounding annoyed.

“Oh really, maybe you are both faggots then! I saw Robert kissing another guy just last week,” Sam retorts.

“I said fucking leave him alone!” Duncan angrily replies.

“Oh, ya make me faggot lover!” Sam shoots back angrily.

They start to throw punches after Sam charges into Duncan at top speed and end up rolling around in the grass together. Sam is a little bit stronger and bigger than Duncan and fairly easily manages to push Duncan off of him.

“Stop it guys,” Rob shouts.

“You are both fucking queers!” Stephen yells.

“Enough let’s get away from these gay freaks already! Don’t touch me again, either of you!” Sam angrily states.  
After they are gone and out of earshot finally, Rob extends his hand to Duncan to help him up off of the ground. He takes his hand.

“Look you don’t have to defend my battles for me.”

“I know but I was just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help. Just leave me alone for right now, ok?” he tells Duncan as he runs off. Rob goes home that night and listens on his CD player at full volume one of his favorite songs- Numb by Linkin Park on repeat.

 

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._   
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow._   
_And every second I waste is more than I can take!_   
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._   
_Become so tired, so much more aware._   
_By becoming this all I want to do._   
_Is be more like me and be less like you._

 

The next week- Duncan decides to visit Rob at his house finally after no speaking since the prior incident at the park. Rob hadn’t shown up for school all week and he was really worried about him. His mom answers the door after a minute or two waiting after he rings the doorbell and knocks on the door.

“You want to see Rob I presume?” she asks him.

“Yes, would that be possible Mrs. Price?”

“He will see you but I’m not sure if he will talk to you. Come in though.”

She leads him into the living room and instructs him to go upstairs to see Rob. He knocks on his door even though it’s left open just a crack.

“Can I come in?” Duncan asks.

“I guess.”

“Sorry about last week at the park. I should have respected your space but what those guys were saying made me feel sick to my stomach. I had to say something.”

“Sure. Whatever. My mom is sending me away to gay conversion camp after finding out from Stephen’s parents what happened.”

“What? That’s crazy! Who cares if you are gay?!” He angrily says.

“I’m not going. I thought about it and I’m going to run away.”

“You can’t do that. Just try talking to your parents. Have you? Maybe I could say something?”

“No! You can’t and I tried nothing worked. My parents are divorced but my dad basically disowned me already.”

“I can’t believe it that’s terrible but you can’t let this control your whole life.”  
“I’m leaving and you can’t stop me okay, Duncan?”

“Please just hear me out. Don’t go. Just think about it okay. Promise? There are safe havens and other places you could go,” he suggests not quite ready to just give up on his friend already.

“Fine. I will. You are still my best friend. I care about you.”

“Me too. I don’t want you to leave. I support you no matter what I don’t care if you are gay,” he reassures his best friend.

“Duncan? Thanks, that means a lot. You are my best friend too.”

Duncan turns to leave but Rob embraces him in a hug. He stays and they talk for a bit more before he leaves to go back home. Rob later runs away. He keeps in contact on the phone a few times and calls from a pay phone but it’s no use he just couldn’t stay and wouldn’t stick around to try and see if things would ever get better for him. Duncan was crushed. He never had a best friend again like Rob and faced the facts that he probably never would.

 

A year later Rob tries to attempt suicide by slashing his wrists and taking a lot of prescription pills. He survives and ends up in a hospital in a coma. His parents find out about it all and a few months later they pull the plug. When Duncan finds out he is crushed. He goes to Rob’s funeral but refuses to cry or break down. He knows Rob would have hated that. Rob deserved so much more in life and he never got that. All of the thoughts of everything that could have been flash through Duncan’s mind. It’s a horrible feeling and weight that he carries inside of him for months, even years after, and it never really goes away...

 

  
Flashback to Francesca when she was in high school, a junior and aged 17. She was dating and happily with her girlfriend named Mallory. She had long blonde hair with hazel eyes and she was Jewish. They had been dating so far only 4 months. They were home alone at Francesca’s house for the time being. They had met as sophomores in high school in home room- French.

Looking at her girlfriend Mallory had Francesca thinking about just how grateful she actually was and how overwhelmed with joy she was that this beautiful girl was hers. She was excited about what could happen to them in the future and how lucky they were to have one another. This moment felt like the right time to tell her girlfriend how she actually felt. She loved her and wanted her to know that. She had never felt this way about anyone else ever before. The way she felt about her was strong and her feelings were intense. She never wanted this to end. Watching Mallory draw her and really enjoy what she was doing, truly focusing on the task at hand, kept a true and genuine smile on her face. Deciding that it was finally time to tell her girlfriend how she really felt, she decided to overcome her inhibitions and just go with it.

 

“Babe, I have something to tell you.”

“Yes, baby? What is it?”

“I love you.”

She puts down her drawing pad and pencil and goes over to her girlfriend and she sits in her lap, giving her the biggest kiss ever with a huge smile on her face. Neither of them can stop smiling.

“I love you, too,” she replies back genuinely.

“Really? You do?” She asks curiously.

“I do and I was just waiting for the right time to say it. Looks like you beat me to it though.”

“Good. I love you more though.”

“No I love you more,” she tells her as she kisses her again.

The kisses turn into an intense makeout session on Francesca’s bed. Before they know it, their shirts and bras are removed.

 

Before anything else can happen, Francesca’s dad comes into the room unexpectedly with no warning or anything.

“Francesca! Mallory!” He booms so loudly both girls cringe and hurry to cover themselves up as soon as humanly possible. This was a pure nightmare.

“Get out of my house! Both of you!”

They waste no time re-dressing themselves and sprinting off the bed in a leap, out the door, down the stairs, and out of the house. They don’t know where they will go but at least they have each other. Francesca’s dad was a strict Christian. Her mom died three years prior to breast cancer. Francesca spends the night at Mallory’s house. Safe and sound.

 

The next day..

 

After school on a Thursday, Mallory and Francesca decided to skip taking the school bus and walk home instead. Francesca needs to face her dad again once and for all. She’s not sure she can do this but she needs to face the music sometime. Sooner rather than later.

“What are you gonna do now? You don’t have to go home. You are more than welcome to stay over at my place a few days.”

“No, I have to do this. I love you but I need to go home to my dad sometime.”

“Ok. I love you too. Call me. It will be ok.”

“I hope so.”

 

They continue to walk and Mallory’s house is the first stop. They kiss and hug each other goodbye. Not even fifteen minutes later, Francesca is back home. Her dad is already home from work early. His red platinum BMW convertible is already in the driveway. She takes the steps to her house one at a time. The door swings open before she can even open it. Her dad is there a look of smugness on his face. He just motions for her to come in. He leads her into the kitchen and they both sit down.

“I’m willing to forgive what I saw yesterday if you promise never to see that girl ever again.”

“That’s not happening, dad. I love her.”

“You are confused and you don’t know what love is.”

“I do and I’m not going to stop seeing her. You can’t make me!”

He slams his fists down on the table so loudly that the salt and pepper shakers, along with the napkin holder and napkins, clatter and fall over.

“As long as you live in my house you respect me and you will do as I say!” He bellows loudly and angrily.

“I like girls and I like her and you aren’t gonna change that!” She retorts back as she knocks the chair to the floor and runs to her room. He runs up after her and bashes the door in and goes over to her and starts punching her. The pain on the outside, the physical, still isn’t as bad as the pain that she feels inside of her heart.

He throws a few more punches then leaves her there to sob. Her dad doesn’t change his mind about his daughter being with another girl. He sends her away to boarding school shortly after and she never sees or talks to Mallory again.

 

 

_Did you really think by pushing me_   
_I would become what you want me to be?_   
_And did you really think by hurting me_   
_I'd open up and just hand you the key?_   
_I know you're scared and don't understand_   
_This is my life, this is who I am_   
_What I do know is come judgment day_   
_Before the lord can you say the same?_   
_Maybe it's fear that leads your rage_   
_Maybe you're me and I am you_   
_When will you see this is who I am_   
_S-i-n-n-e-r_   
_S-i-n-n-e-r_   
_So go ahead and point your fingers_   
_I'll love who I want, whether him or her_   
_When will you see that God made me a_   
_S-i-n-n-e-r_   
_Natural born sinner_


	10. Equal Rights, Equal Lefts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington D.C. pride with special guest appearances from Otep and Cupcakke the rapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun chapter about pride and pride festivals since pride month is coming up.
> 
> Soundtrack: Equal Rights, Equal Lefts by Otep, LGBT and Crayons by Cupcakke.

 

It was the first Saturday in June and Rose, along with Francesca and Duncan were going to attend D.C. pride. It was a nice and sunny day outside. Francesca and Rose were so excited but Duncan was trying to keep his apprehensive feelings aside. He loved Rose and was already starting to care deeply about their girlfriend, Francesca. He didn’t want to be caught attending an LGBT event though when his family was always in the public eye, and even worse they were all republican. He was worried about being spotted, caught, and scrutinized by the media and publicity. The paparazzi was always on his nerves when they just couldn’t back off. Not that he was ashamed of being associated with the LGBT community, as a straight ally or otherwise, but he wasn't ready for any possible backlash. He was willing to have a good time with his girlfriends. He wanted to be able to enjoy his day free and relaxed, and away from the public eye. He wanted to enjoy some live music, food, and drinks with his ladies. Francesca and Rose were the happiest of all because there would be some live music performances from two musicians they really loved, the singer and metal frontwoman of the band, Otep, and Cupcakke the Chicago based rapper. While Otep was an out and proud lesbian, Cupcakke was a straight ally and only 21 years old. They were hoping to meet both women today.

They were all getting ready for the day ahead of them and couldn't wait to go to pride. Rose was wondering if she was putting too much pressure on Duncan and wanted to reassure him that he had absolutely nothing at all to worry about and that it was going to be alright. Francesca was going to meet them at the pride festival. She couldn't wait to spend the day with both of them. They had a breakfast of fruit, pancakes, and coffee. She loved his cooking. He always made the best food for her in bed especially. It was something she hoped wouldn't end anytime soon. To have him there at pride with her would make her time there so much more meaningful. His support and neverending love and encouragement really helped her through all of the obstacles she faced in life.

"Don't feel pressured to go with us today if you don't want to," she reassures him.  
"Don't worry I'm fine it will be a great day."  
"Good. I can't wait. Having you by my side will make it the best pride ever."  
"I hope you get to meet those singers today. I know how much it would mean to you."  
"It really would mean a lot. As long as I have you and Francesca by my side though."  
They hug and finish getting ready to pick Francesca up and go to pride.

It’s only 2 p.m. and already the pride festival is LIT. There are a lot of rainbow flags and banners, a lot of people dressed in drag, so many people dressed in bright rainbow colors, some wearing a lot of clothes, others very little. Bandannas, streamers, glitter, heels, scarves, and jewelry all in rainbow colors are not lacking here. There are even various drinks alcoholic and non-alcoholic alike that are rainbow and bisexual pride along with gay and lesbian pride colors. There’s bright and colorful food like rainbow candy including lollipops and popsicles and even pretzels and popcorn in LGBT colors. There was food for the gluten-free crowd, meat lovers, vegetarians, and even the vegans. LGBT people and straight allies are everywhere. Francesca is wearing a rainbow dress and rainbow converse, Rose is wearing a pink and purple top with a blue skirt and galaxy pink, purple, and blue converse to represent her bisexual pride. Duncan is wearing blue jeans and a purple top. Otep is set to play at pride first. Everyone is buzzing with excitement. Otep is about to take the stage at 2:15 to perform one of her biggest hits ever from her newer album Generation Doom called “Equal Rights, Equal Lefts.” It was Rose’s favorite song of Otep’s ever and Francesca’s favorite from the album and her newer favorite Otep song. This was Duncan’s first pride event/festival but Rose’s second and Francesca’s fourth. Everyone had started chanting “Otep! Otep! Otep!” by only 2:10 and her band was already set up and ready to start in a few minutes time only. Justin Kier was Otep’s drummer, Drew was her bassist, and Aristotle was her guitarist.

“I can’t wait to see Otep!” Rose exclaimed excitedly.  
“Me either! I hope we get to meet her too!” Francesca gushes.

A female announcer comes out to say something.

“Attention everyone! Otep will take the stage in 2 minutes. For anyone that wants to meet Otep, she will be signing today at 4 p.m. and taking pictures with fans. Be sure to buy some merch and get a rainbow-colored wristband that says ‘VIP’ and you will be granted access to meet her at that time. And without further ado, I give you all Otep! Happy pride everyone!”

Everyone cheers loudly for Otep and her band. They take the stage and everyone starts cheering even louder. The song starts and Otep breaks into the first verse.

_Come out of the closet_   
_Break out of the prison_   
_Love who you are_   
_Let no one inhibit_   
_Don't get in your way, or make a mistake of living in fear for the rest of your days_   
_So tighten your fists, and firmly say the follow the phrase_

_He called me a dyke_   
_I called him an ambulance_   
_I can make you famous too, but you tremble at the thought of that_

_So go fuck yourself, this is all you got!_

Everyone is going wild and shouting they love Otep, while most others are screaming and singing along and rapping to the lyrics. Francesca and Rose, of course, sing every single word.

_Last but not least let me finish the story how I met your girl,_   
_And we fucked till the morning_   
_Then she found religion in every position screaming "OH God! ", and singing in hymnals_   
_"Gay for a day", that's what she claimed, but that's what these chicks always say_   
_She's calling my home, texting my phone, sending me snaps, and begging for more_   
_So say what you say, do what you do, but I'll always get more pussy than you_   
_I'll always get more pussy than you_   
_Fight for your right to exist_   
_One thing straight, I'm not_

Everyone claps and cheers so loud for Otep! She shouts back “I love you too!”  
She continues..  
“I am honored to be here today! I am thankful for this opportunity. I hope that everyone is having a great day. I hope you liked that song ‘Equal Rights, Equal Lefts’ from the album Generation Doom. I wrote it based on an experience I had with a homophobe while on vacation in Hawaii with my girlfriend at the time during a pride parade. I am glad that my music inspires and reaches out to my fellow LGBT community. I can’t wait to meet all of you later and see some familiar faces again. Also, I hope to meet a lot of new fans. Have an awesome time everybody and I'll see you all again soon. Love you, guys!”

And with that Otep exits the stage and everyone claps and cheers again. Next up is Cupcakke and she is on at 3 o’ clock. She’s wearing rainbow colors today. A short rainbow skirt and a pink and purple top. She has played pride festivals before and she is excited to see how this one will turn out. Everyone is buying some drinks and eating some food. Duncan buys some rainbow bottles of Smirnoff for his girlfriends and has some beer himself. It’s time for Cupcakke to take the stage and rap soon after.

The crowd starts chanting: “Cupcakke! We want Cupcakke!”

A few minutes later Cupcakke comes out ready to move the crowd again.

“Happy pride everyone! I’m lucky to be here today! My first song is LGBT!”

Everyone claps and screams. Cupcakke starts rapping.

_Don't judge a lesbian, 'cause she don't want you back man_   
_Judge one of the gays, they drag you from Z to A_   
_And shout out to the bi's, you ain't gotta pick a side_   
_And if you in the closet, shorty, you ain't gotta hide_   
_Gotta make these bitches sick when they see you_

_Fuck out my way when you see me_   
_I'm rollin' with the LGBT_   
_I'm rollin' with the LGBT_   
_I'm rollin' with the LGBT_   
_Lookin' like we belong on TV_   
_I'm rollin' with the LGBT_

“Thank you! Thanks for coming out! My next song is Crayons!”

_Man got a man, that's what's up (that's what's up)_   
_Love is love, who give a fuck? (give a fuck)_   
_Girl on girl, they like "yup"_   
_But when it's man on man they like "yuck"_   
_Motherfuckers need be gone with that shit_   
_Bitch, we ain't playing along, ain't no skits_

_Transgenders are people_   
_So I'ma treat 'em equal_   
_Boy on boy, girl on girl_   
_Like who the fuck you, like fuck the world_

"How are we doing out there?!" Cupcakke excitedly asks.  
Everyone cheers: "GOOD!" or "AWESOME!"  
"Awesome! I hope everyone enjoyed those songs. I want to leave everyone today with an important message. Be kind to each other, accept each other, no matter what you identify as. Be good to other people in the LGBT community and be less judgmental. A little bit of kindness goes a long way. Take care and have a good pride!"  
Everyone claps and a DJ takes the stage. People continue to drink, eat, and party. Francesca, Rose, and Duncan decide to go get in line to meet Otep. Otep comes out for her signing and it starts. There are about 20 people ahead of them.  
"I'm going to have her sign a poster," Francesca comments.  
"Probably a shirt for me," Rose says.  
"And your boobs, babe," Duncan playfully teases her.  
She shoves him a bit jokingly. The line starts to move. They soon buy their merch, some t-shirts of Otep, posters, and the new album Kult 45. It's their turn to meet Otep next. Otep shakes their hands and thanks them for coming out. She signs their merch and they pose for a picture together.  
"It was nice meeting you. Your music inspires me a lot," Rose remarks.  
"Thank you, I appreciate that. Hope to see you at a show sometime."  
"I'm thankful for the music you put out into the world and the art you create, especially for the LGBT community," Francesca tells her.  
"That really means a lot to me. It's good to be reminded that I have fans like yourself."  
They each hug Otep.  
"It was a good performance," Duncan comments.  
"Thank you."  
They say their goodbyes and make their way back to the festival. It was a lot of fun seeing Otep and Cupcakke perform. There was no conflict here, no drama, not hate, just love and acceptance. It felt like home in a way. There was freedom to be yourself and a lot of open-minded people. They continued to party, listen to some live music, eat some good food, and enjoy their day together. Life was good.


	11. Sorry Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan has a confrontation with his mom, Francesca shares the story of her stalker.

Well, it was out. In the paper, on the news. An article talking about Duncan and his star-crossed lovers and a day at pride. It was on the front page of a magazine as one of the cover stories, with a picture included of Duncan, Rose, and Francesca at pride, only mere days after the D.C. pride event. The article was even titled with the headline: "Does one of D.C.'s most eligible and finest bachelor's Duncan Shepherd have two girlfriends?" They could believe they had been seen but didn't see the point in why it mattered and couldn't believe just how hyped up it had been when they were just celebrating their love. What business was it anyway of the general public about who loved who. It was even speculated and rumored that Duncan actually did this as a publicity stunt. To try and make himself more relevant again and be seen in the public eye for attention. Why did the paparazzi have to be such scumbags? Reporters and journalists had nothing better to do than attack them instead of reporting on the real issues and news like catching criminals, the fight for gender equality, and LGBT rights. Hopefully, it would all blow over soon. Duncan and Rose were trying to stay out of the public eye for a bit. Annette Shepherd, Duncan's mom had left him a voicemail that she was on her way to talk to him. She wasn't happy.

  
"Looks like my mom is coming over. Just great. The last thing I need right now," Duncan said in between sips of his black coffee.  
"Maybe I should leave then. I'll go see Francesca. I'll text her right now."  
"If that's what you want to do. I don't expect you to stay."  
"I understand. Your mom can't stand me anyway," she says rolling her eyes.  
"I'm with you. Not my mom. I don't care what she thinks. I wanna be with you, that's what matters," he reassures her.  
"I'll never be good enough for your family though and that's the point. I don't want to let you go but.."  
"Listen to me. Just look at me ok?" he says tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. He continues... "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not willing to give that up without a fight."  
"I love you. I am in love with you and I care deeply about Francesca and I want this to work."  
"I love you too. And Francesca is an important person in my life now too. These articles are bogus anyway and soon a new news story will pop up and people won't care anymore."  
She gets a text back from Francesca telling her to come over.  
"She texted back. Call me when your mom leaves, ok?" She asks as she kisses him on the cheek.  
"Okay, babe. I'll miss you. Hopefully, this won't take long."

  
She finishes getting ready for the day and unfortunately on her way out she runs into Duncan's mom. Great. Just what she needed right now. Annette goes over to Rose looking all defensive with her hands on her hips.  
"Well look who the cat dragged in.. After that stunt the three of you pulled the other day I can't believe you would show your face in public right now. My son deserves better than you," she angrily states.  
"Listen, lady, your son can do whatever he wants, go wherever he wants, date whomever he wants and you can't stop him," she responds in a heated tone.  
"You really think you are special, huh? Well, my son has been with a lot of girls before you. You aren't special. When he gets tired of you and that other girl, which he will once he comes to his senses, which he will, he will kick you to the curb. Just like all the others."  
"I don't have time for this or your childish antics. You don't even deserve my attention. You won't break us up. You're just a poor excuse for a mother. It is Duncan who deserves better than you."  
"Believe what you want little girl. But you and your little friend aren't going to last with him. He wants to settle down with a real woman and not some floozie. Ciao."   
And with that, Annette storms away angrily. Rose decides to be the bigger person and let it go. She heads over to Francesca's in her black sports car convertible.

Duncan's mom, Annette makes her way up to Duncan's condo. He lets her in and she does not look happy.  
"Just had an interesting talk with your little girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with you, Duncan?! The little stunt you pulled is front-page news. It makes your family look trashy too. I mean really."  
"What the hell, mom?! What did you say to her and why are you being like this? You never approve of any of my relationships."  
"I'm just looking out for you. I want what's best for you. You can have any woman so why them? I know you've probably had threesomes but that's no real relationship. You need one woman. When playtime is over it is my hope that you will find a nice woman to settle down with."  
"You don't know anything. Stay. Out. Of. My. Love. Life." He says through clenched teeth.  
"It won't work. I'm being realistic. How do you know she won't leave you for this girl or that she isn't cheating with other people?" She asks concerned.  
"I trust her. I know I could get my heart broken but she's worth it. She isn't cheating on me. I would know. Not that I expect you to understand."  
"Look, I just want you to be happy. This girl though isn't the one. You need to start thinking more with your head and less with your dick."  
"It's not just about the sex. I have a connection with both Rose and Francesca. It's time for you to let me go and make my own decisions."  
"Fine. I can't control your life but I hope that you come to your senses. I care about you so much," she says sounding defeated.  
She goes to leave. He doesn't stop her. Everything that needed to be said was said and there was nothing left to say. Shortly after he texts Rose to come back over when she can and that Francesca was more than welcome to come. She receives the text and tells Francesca. She tells Duncan they are on their way.

"I can't believe Duncan's mom told me off it was ridiculous. She's crazy!" Rose remarks.  
"She needs to mind her own business. We make Duncan happy so who cares what Annette Shepherd or the world thinks."  
"I know. I can't believe people care so much about who I love."  
"Or who I love," Francesca adds.  
"The papers and that story about us I thought it would scare you off. Not that I would blame you if you left."  
"I'm not leaving and it will take more than some scum news reporters writing a story about us for me to leave," she says trying to reassure her.  
"Good I hope you stick around."  
And with that, they share a hug. They arrive at Duncan's place less than ten minutes later. He's working on some paperwork when they come in and sit next to him on the couch.

"So I had a talk with your mom. She doesn't like me at all. She thinks I'm wrong for you," Rose tells him with dismay.  
"I set her straight. She won't be bothering either of you anymore. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."  
"You don't have to apologize for her," Rose says.  
"You are both in my life by choice. My crazy mother won't change that. I promise," he reassures them.  
"I think I should be honest with you both about someone from my past. I owe an explanation to you too Rose for leaving and losing contact with you years ago."  
"Ok, I'll listen. And shit happens, life goes on. I get it," Rose reassures her.  
Francesca takes a deep breath before she begins.  
"I dated this guy he was a friend of a friend. We had a good solid relationship or so I thought. It wasn't before long I found out he was cheating on me. I left him and he started stalking me and obsessing over me. He would send me love letters but I told him to stop and he started sending me death threats."  
"I'm so sorry. That's awful," Rose tells her.  
"It got so bad I had to get a restraining order against him. I moved, he found me and left more threatening calls and sent me packages of dead roses and dead animals. I reported him to the police and after showing them all of this I put an end to it."  
"What happened to him?" Duncan asks.  
"He got 3 years in prison and after he gets out probation and community service. I moved to Maryland for a bit because he said he would have people come after me and get me."  
"I can't believe that happened to you. It's so fucked up," Rose says consoling her.  
"When he gets out he won't get to you and he won't find you. You're safe with me," Duncan promises her as they embrace in a hug.  
"That means a lot to me. If I could go back in time I would have told you Rose instead of abandoning our friendship. I care about you a lot."  
Rose and Francesca hug and kiss each other.  
"It's okay now. You don't have to explain I get it. The important thing is that your back."  
"I know it's not an excuse to lose contact when we had each other's numbers and everything but I had to find myself and I didn't talk to mainly anyone when I left," she says apologizing.  
"Fate brought you both back together," Duncan suggests.  
"I want you in my life but when times get tough you can't always leave. I hope you stick around this time," Rose says.  
"I won't leave again I promise. And I don't want either of you to think that I am trying to come in between your relationship and steal one of you away from the other. You both have a good thing going I hope I can add to that."  
"You do add to our relationship it's even more beautiful now. I trust Duncan and he trusts me. Healthy poly relationships exist and I think that we can be proof of that."  
"These news articles we have to ignore them and be the best people we can be. I'm willing to try and make things work between us I care about you both," Duncan replies.

Francesca knew this was what she wanted, to be accepted, to love and be loved, to find her place in a relationship with two people whom she loved. Not only could she have her heart broken by one person but she could end up being heartbroken by two. Rose felt the same way and she didn't want to lose her man to another woman but there was always a chance for that to happen. She wanted to love them both but people had always promised her they wouldn't leave when they left and left again. That could happen again except hopefully it wouldn't. Duncan was glad that he stood up to his mom. He would do everything in his power to keep his girlfriends safe and loved. They would have everything in the world that they wanted.


	12. Just Can't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Francesca decide to have a little fun at Duncan's expense at Francesca's workplace. Later they have an unfortunate confrontation later on their way back to Duncan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lesbian sex, fingering, oral (female receiving), spanking, and voyeurism.  
> Soundtrack: Freaky by Trisha Paytas.

It was back to work the next day for all of them. Francesca had a class to teach, Duncan had work to do in the office, and Rose had a job interview to go in for to land a position at a law office. She was nervous except she knew that the two people who meant the most to her would support and be there for her most of all despite the outcome. Rose and Duncan were getting ready for their busy days and she couldn't already wait to come home to him.  
"I can't believe today is the day I possibly get my dream job. I hope I can at least get through this interview without messing up."  
"Look, babe, you will get it they would be crazy not to hire you. I'm sure you will get hired but if not then it's their loss completely," he says as he places a kiss on her forehead.  
"I'm lucky to have you. I'm going to stop by Francesca's school later today. We may have a surprise for you."  
"Oh really? I hope so. Would be good to look forward to."  
"Love you," she says kissing him back.  
"And I love you too."

  
The interview went well and she was able to maintain her composure the whole time. They even told her that she was a top choice as a candidate and that they would get back to her shortly with their final decision. Next stop was to visit Francesca at her school in the classroom. School had already let out and almost everyone had gone home except for a few teachers and the janitors. Francesca was busy grading papers when Rose knocked on the door and let herself in. Her girlfriend looked super great today, glasses, a flowery dress, her hair was up in a bun, and she smelled like roses. All Rose had on was her black dress and a matching black thong. She locks the door behind her.  
"Good to see you. I am tired of grading papers. How did your interview go?"  
"Great I may land the job they'll let me know soon. Thought we could have some fun."  
"I would love that. Maybe an early celebration. What were you thinking?" She asks mischievously as she bites her lower lip.  
"Well, you know how you said you liked the video I sent of Duncan and I fooling around in his office? We could maybe put on a little show just for him."  
She sits down in Francesca's lap and they kiss.  
"Let's skype him at work and see if he wants to watch us have a little fun. Sound good?"  
"That would be great. He could probably use a little break at the office after all of those boring meetings."  
They see that Duncan is online after starting up Francesca's laptop. They video chat request him and he answers.  
"My girls. How are things? This is a pleasant surprise."  
"Just visiting Francesca at work. We wanted to save you from a boring work day. If that's alright with you."  
"Definitely. What did you girls have in mind?"  
"We were thinking you could tell us," Francesca suggests.  
"Oh really? So I'm the one controlling what happens? I like this."  
"Are you turned on, baby?" Rose asks.  
He nods his head and licks his lips.  
"I want Francesca to lie you down on her desk and spank your pussy with her hand."  
"That won't be a problem, babe," Francesca tells him.  
"This is going to be hot," Rose adds.

  
Francesca picks her up after giving her another kiss and lays her down on her back. She lifts her dress up and removes her thong with her teeth. Duncan groans encouraging her to continue. She rubs Rose's clit with two fingers. She moves in a gentle and circular motion eliciting a moan of approval from Rose. She applies more pressure with her fingers and Rose's pussy clenches around her fingers tightly taking all that she can give her. A firm slap is placed upon Rose's pussy with Francesca's right hand while three fingers from her left hand are still inserted inside her moving at a steady pace. She slaps her again, harder.  
"I love hearing her moan," Duncan says.  
"Me too. She loves my fingers."  
"Do you have a toy? Use it on her."  
Francesca takes out her Hitachi magic wand from her desk drawer. She turns it on to a medium setting. She holds it up to Rose's pussy and moves it around to different spots seeing the reactions she makes. The sounds of her moans turn on Francesca and make her pussy even wetter.  
"Does it feel good, babe?"  
"Y-yes. Real g-good," she gasps in between moans.  
"Do you want more?"  
She nods yes. The toy is turned on to an even higher setting. The vibrations and sensations she is feeling are even more intense now. It feels so good. Her juices are soon running down from her pussy and Francesca greedily laps every last drop up with her tongue.

_Touch, like you mean it. I got needs and girl I'm needing._  
 _Something row, and completely fucking freaky._  
 _‘Cause I'm greedy. Baby turn the lights down low._  
 _Pull your body closer. Throw your hands around my neck._  
 _Be my controller. Looking for a freak just like me._  
 _Show me what you got. Put it on me._  
"Do you love the show yet?" Francesca asks.

"Yes. I'm touching myself right now."  
"Good boy," Francesca encourages him.  
Duncan's cock is out and he is rubbing it while watching both of his girlfriends attentively. She procures a ruler from her desk drawer and spanks Rose some more a little bit harder.  
"Do you like this Rose? Cum for me."

_Freak-freak-the freak to get freaky._   
_I wanna feel you hit it harder now._   
_Clap of your whip and, girl I'm tripping._   
_How's this feeling? Taste, of your skin and_   
_I'm chained and whipped in to do your bidding._

She comes undone and her juices flow all around Francesca's fingers. Duncan is stroking himself even harder now and moaning in approval. Watching them please one another without him is a big turn on. Knowing that they can satisfy each other in some ways that he can't makes him even harder.  
"What do you want to see now?" Rose asks.  
"I want to see you both 69."  
"I've been waiting to eat her pussy all day," Rose tells him.  
"I can't wait to taste her either."  
"As long as I can watch and we can all have fun later."  
"Deal," they answer in unison.  
They remove all of their clothes and position themselves so that Rose is sitting on Francesca's face and Francesca is sitting on Rose's and she's positioned on top of her. Duncan is wishing he was there with them right now as he strokes his cock his eyes never leaving the screen for even one second. Rose licks the outer slit of Francesca's pussy while Francesca licks along Rose's outer folds. Francesca is now wet with cum and Rose tastes her juices. She tastes sweet and she eagerly laps it all up and swallows it down. Duncan is on the verge of edging himself now.  
"Tease each other with fingers and more tongue for me," he suggests.  
Rose inserts a finger and more of her tongue into her pussy making her whimper in pleasure. She tastes so good. And knowing Duncan is enjoying this is getting her pussy even wetter. She adds another finger inside of her pussy and licks her even faster. Her moans encourage Rose to continue. Francesca meanwhile is busy sucking and licking Rose's pussy while she inserts two fingers again. Rose's pussy is aching for all that Francesca can give her.  
"Spank Francesca."  
She spanks her. Hard. Francesca screams in pleasure. She spanks her again.  
"Fuck. I'm gonna cum," Francesca moans.  
"Me too," Duncan tells them.  
They lick, nibble, and bite each other's pussies. Duncan is on the verge of cumming. Seeing them pleasure each other's pussies makes him cum like never before.  
"Cum for me, Rose," Francesca orders her. She sucks her clit and makes her shake until she orgasms. 

"That was quite a show. I have some work to finish but we can continue this tonight, right?" He asks hopefully after they all finish getting off.  
"Sure. We will see you tonight," Rose tells him.  
"Can't wait to see you. Miss you," Francesca says.  
"I miss you both too. Be safe!"  
They get dressed and leave to go to Rose's car. It won't start though. They decide to call an Uber driver. The Uber driver picked them up and his license plate, the picture of him, everything matched up. It was, in fact, their driver. Rose got into the backseat and Francesca got on the passenger's side. The guy had blonde hair, he was middle age, blue eyes, and slightly muscular. He appeared normal or so they thought. Thankfully they were less than 20 minutes away from Duncan's place.

He starts driving and tries to make small talk with them.  
"Hope you ladies have something nice and warm to go home to on this rainy day," he remarks. "What are your plans for when you get home?"  
"Going to cook some dinner," Francesca remarks.  
They continue on in silence for about 5 more minutes.  
"I recognize you girls from a magazine article from that pride thing. Huh. Interesting. You are both dating that millionaire, Duncan, right? He's lucky to have both of you."  
Both girls are at a loss for what to say next.  
"So he gets 2 ladies like yourselves. Beautiful and stunning just because he's rich huh? That's not right."  
Francesca pushes herself up against the door as far away from him as she can as she looks back at Rose in the backseat with a look of worry. Rose shares her concern.  
"I could please both of you better than him. Bet you are both great in bed. But I'd like to see you girls mess around before any of that. Maybe I can find someplace up ahead and we can all have some fun. What do ya say?" He asks licking his lips with lust in his eyes.  
He puts his hand on Francesca's knee and she slightly cringes.  
"That's not happening. Let us out!" Rose demands.  
She tries to open the door but it's no use they are all locked and can only be unlocked by the driver.  
"Smart mouth for such a fine lady. Ooh, I like that. I'm all about the chase."  
He stops the car and leans over to kiss Francesca. Before he can though Rose takes her boot and knocks him on the head with it making him let up and move back away from her. Francesca sprays her pepper spray in his face. He gets back in pain and Francesca boldly reaches over to unlock the doors.  
"Run Francesca lets go!"  
Francesca and Rose are on the run all the way back to Duncan's and hear one last remark from the creepy driver before they move away out of earshot.  
"You stupid filthy whores! I'm going to get you both!" He threatens.

He doesn't follow them. They arrive home after the incident and were still creeped out from what had happened. Duncan had to do something about this. They couldn't let that creepy driver get away with what he tried to do, with what he actually did. He would be reported and hopefully fired for the incident. Unless it would become their word against his. Duncan was not home yet. They showered and watched some television to pass the time. When Duncan got home soon after he almost instantly noticed something was wrong. Upon seeing them distressed he rushes over to them and holds them.  
"Duncan it was horrible. Our uber driver came on to us. He was a freak! And even worse he knows where we live," Rose proclaims distressed.  
"What happened? Start from the beginning," he says sounding worried.  
"He told us he recognized us from the news and that he wanted to pay us to watch us fuck. Then he wanted to show us how a real man could please women," Francesca confesses almost in tears now.  
"He tried to throw himself on Francesca and so I hit him with my boot and she sprayed him with pepper spray."  
"I'll make sure that he gets caught. I'm going to track him down this is despicable! I should've been there so none of this would've happened. If only I didn't have to work so late today."  
"You are here now and that's what matters. I'm never taking an uber again. The app shows the car's license plate so hopefully, we will be able to find him. I was so worried I'd never see you again," Rose says with grief in her tone of voice.  
Feeling Duncan's big strong arms around them was a sense of security and comfort. He always knew just how to act and what to do.  
"As long as you are with me you'll always be safe and I'll protect both of you. I promise."  
"I feel so safe with you," Francesca says.  
"I can't imagine being without you either," Rose adds.  
"You won't have to. I plan on keeping you both safe, always."  
They couldn't believe how such a great day turned into something so horrible so fast but then end on a much happier note. The next step was to get this driver and make him pay.


	13. Falling Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uber driver gets his retribution, Duncan gets arrested/stands trial/gets sentenced, a break-up ensues, and Rose relocates to New York and meets Declan Coyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Lots and lots of angst. A bit of a crossover from Degrassi's character Declan Coyne played by Landon Liboiron. My idea was to use him as a guy that Rose meets after relocating to New York since Duncan's arrest and imprisonment for stealing private information from the app the Shepherd foundation created was bound to happen. Declan is a rich guy from New York and I wanted Rose to have a new love interest so I am using him. If you aren't familiar with Degrassi or his character I am going to be linking down below more about him.  
> Disclaimer: Not 100% sure I have everything correct for the app/corruption/treason Duncan ends up being charged with in HOC and I decided to add my own twist to it. I hope that this is well received.
> 
> Soundtrack: Falling away from me by Korn and Breath by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPCZsMU_Gxg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCu1PYkiMWI  
> https://degrassi.fandom.com/wiki/Declan_Coyne
> 
> Declan Coyne is a calm, conceited, and a self-described child nomad, having traveled to four different continents with his father who is a diplomat, his mother, and his fraternal twin sister, Fiona Coyne, of whom he is very protective, which sometimes causes family feuds. His swift and sometimes deceiving acts could come off as arrogant. He has graduated from Vanderbilt Prep, and attended college at Yale.  
> Declan's last name, Coyne, is a play on the word "coin," which is likely a nod to his family's wealth. Declan and his sister were born in Japan. Some of the cities in which Declan and his sister have lived include Paris, New York, Rome, Madrid, and Geneva. Declan and his sister have both loved Holly J. and kissed her at some point.

A few night's later the Uber driver shows up at Duncan's condo late while they are trying to sleep. He knocks on the door. Upon looking out the top stories window, the girls realize it's him. He's making some sort of racket.  
"Duncan it's that guy. He's here for us," Francesca says worriedly as she grabs Duncan's arm in bed.  
"Get your gun," Rose tells him.  
"Whatever happens just don't look outside. If I'm not back inside within 5 more minutes then call the police," he orders them.  
He gets up and procures his gun from the bedside drawer. He makes his way down the stairs and opens the door to see the Uber driver defacing his property by throwing rocks at the windows and kicking plants.   
"Hey, asshole!" Duncan yells at him as he points the gun right in his face.  
The guy reeks of alcohol. He looks up at Duncan with fear in his eyes before falling abruptly to the ground. Meanwhile, Rose and Francesca are holding each other. He reaches up and attempts to try and push the gun away from him to try and knock it out of Duncan's hands. He's a stumbling drunk though and it works to no avail. Duncan responds by pistol-whipping him when he shakily stands up. He falls back to the ground flat on his back. Duncan charges at him again with his fists this time kicking the guy, throwing punches, making him regret ever having crossed him and his girlfriends.  
"Stop!" He shouts as he spits out blood.  
Duncan still has him pinned down.  
"Never come back again or I will kill you!" He threatens him.  
He nods his head up and down in fear. He gets up and stumbles away back to his car and speeds off. Duncan goes back inside and makes his way back upstairs and hugs his girls.  
"Are you okay?!" Rose asks shocked.  
"I'm fine. He won't get you anymore I promise you, both of you," he assures them as he continues to hold them tight.  
"I hope we never see him again," Francesca responds.  
They spend the rest of the night and into the early morning hours holding each other and trying to put this ordeal behind them. They continue to see each other that weekend and the next week and continue to work. Rose even lands the job she wanted at a law accounting firm as a criminal investigator in law enforcement.

The next weekend they are all together and Duncan is giving a presentation for the Shepherd Foundation at a local D.C. high school. It goes well and after he is giving a live tv interview for the foundation with both girls nearby. All of a sudden the police show up mid-interview.  
"What's this about?" The interviewer asks the police on duty, who are two men.  
"We need to speak to Duncan Shepherd," one of them responds.  
"I'm officer Williams and this is officer Matthews," the other tells them.  
"Cut the cameras!" The reporter announces.  
"Am I being arrested?" Duncan asks.  
"You are being arrested for treason. Read him his Miranda rights," officer Matthews tells officer Williams.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."  
Things were falling apart for him. He knew that the outcome wouldn't be good probably and it was difficult to keep the faith. He wanted to make it through this to be with his girlfriends again but he knew that that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

  
_I can't always say 'It's gonna be better tomorrow'_   
_Falling away from me. Beating me down_   
_Beating me beating me. Down, down_   
_Into the ground._

  
Both girls can't believe that this is actually happening and have no idea what is going on or what the police actually mean. He is led away in handcuffs before they can even speak to him though and sent off to jail to await the trial with his parents. Duncan stands trial and so do Frank and Annette Shepherd for the treason charges only a few days later. Both Francesca and Rose show up in court to support him. They all plead guilty for the app corruption. The app was found to steal data from the past election specifically the presidential election in which Claire Underwood was elected. The judge sentenced all three of them to pay fines of $20,000 a piece and for them to each serve no less than three years each for the treason charges. Many people are stunned with the sentencing and they can't believe that this is happening, Rose specifically. Others are relieved and truly believe that justice has been served. Rose knows that this will be tough but hopefully she and Duncan would get through this. Francesca knew that something would have to change. She couldn't put up with this. She didn't want to be in the public eye and she certainly didn't want to date someone in prison. He is taken away and transferred to prison.

Two days later Rose and Francesca get visiting rights. They show up and go through security and metal detectors at 2 p.m. on a Thursday. After they are told the rules of what is and isn't allowed, they see Duncan once again. He is behind a glass wall. Rose gets to talk to him first through the glass partition's adjacent phones.  
"I can't believe you have to go through this. I wish this wasn't happening," Rose tells him.  
"More like I can't believe you have to go through this with me. I can't make you do that. It's asking too much. It's not fair to you or Francesca."  
"You'll be out soon. I know it. I'm sorry this is happening. I want to be there for you though. I got a job transfer to New York City. Bad timing I guess."  
"No, it's not. You should take it. This opportunity might not come up again. I won't hold you back. Please take it. Do what's right for you," he encourages while being able to manage a smile.  
"I told Francesca and she supports me but I don't know what comes next. I don't know what will become of all of us."  
"I think we need to break up. You deserve better than me. You both do. It will be for the best. Please write and call me though."  
"I don't want you to leave my life. I can't be without you," she pleads.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Find someone who will treat you right. I won't leave your life but I know you can move on and find the right person," he says sounding defeated.  
"So we're over, right? But still just friends?" She is on the verge of breaking down and crying now.  
"When I get out we can see what happens but yes. For now, it's over," he says firmly.  
She gets up and leaves in tears. How could this happen? She can't believe it still. She knows she should hate him but she just can't. She aspired so long to get a degree in one of her biggest passions, law-order-justice but she fell in love with basically a white-collar criminal, someone who she should be bringing justice against. She can't bring herself to do it though because she knows their love is so much stronger and that if they are meant to be together then it will happen. It was their destiny to meet and through the course of time, they fell in love. That wouldn't go away easily and she wouldn't get over him overnight. She would become a stronger woman because of all of this and be a better person because of it. If the Shepherd freedom foundation and the app had brought them together. Without it, she wouldn't have crossed paths with him and they wouldn't have become so close and they had been so good together.

  
_I know that I can find, the fire in your eyes_   
_I'm going all the way, get away_   
_You take the breath right out of me_   
_You left a hole where my heart should be_   
_You gotta fight just to make it through_   
_'Cause I'll be the death of you_

  
Francesca is led into the room next to see Duncan.  
"You and Rose deserve so much better. You both deserve the world."  
"Why did you do it, Duncan? The hacking, treason, all of it?" She asks confused.  
"My family led me into this but I didn't stop when I could have. The Shepherd freedom foundation is a con too. My family is a bunch of scam artists," he says with dismay.  
"I wish I could say I was surprised. Look, I don't completely blame you and I'm not here to point fingers. We all make mistakes and we all have to live with them."  
"I know. I fucked up big time. I'm paying for it now. I guess you know what has to happen next. I don't expect you to fully understand the situation, nor do I expect either of you to forgive me. We need to break up."  
"I understand. I knew it was going to happen. I won't cut you out of my life but just know that I will be there for Rose," she promises him.  
"Good. That's what I was hoping for. Thank you. I appreciate it."  
She nods and they exchange goodbyes. She would keep her promise. She wouldn't abandon or leave Rose and she wasn't planning on breaking up with her.

Later that night they are at Francesca's place and had been the past few days since Duncan's arrest. They were too worried that the Uber driver would come back once he found out about Duncan's arrest. They had just finished dinner and were watching Orange Is The New Black with some white wine on the couch.  
"I have something to tell you. I got a job offer but I would have to transfer for this position. All of the way to New York City."  
"Babe, I'm so proud of you. That sounds like an amazing opportunity but how will this long distance thing work?" She pulls her closer and holds her.  
"I know. I hate the idea of it. Being thousands of miles away from you. What we have I don't want to lose," she says sounding dismayed.  
"I love you and I am willing to try and make this work," she assures her.  
"Me too. I love you too. I'd have to leave in two weeks if I accept and I have to let them know by tomorrow."  
"Take it. Please. I won't let you give this offer up. It's a once in a lifetime kind of chance."

  
She calls the company the next day accepting the offer. She makes the most of the next two weeks with Francesca. Since making this decision and telling Duncan by phone that plans were set in motion and that she was going to be leaving the state, he wished her well, told her that would write to her, and let her go. His cousin, Paul, would be selling some of Duncan's belongings and giving the rest to charity. The rest would go in storage and his condo went on the market to be sold. When Duncan would get out of prison, he would be staying with his cousin and working for him at his auto repair shop as a mechanic. The day that Rose finally arrived in New York, she met with the clientele and her co-workers, and her boss. She was really enjoying the atmosphere so far. She had her own office and an assistant one year into the job, his name was Declan Coyne. Declan was a New York native and he had previously lived in Canada. He seemed nice and dedicated to his job so far. She felt like this would work out well and that he would be a great person to work with. A few months later, Francesca calls Rose on Skype. They had been on the phone almost every day since she had moved to New York. They decided to be monogamous. But the calls had started coming less and less frequently and eventually turned into mainly texting between the two. This couldn't work anymore though and friendship would be for the best. Maybe one day they could be together again though.  
"Hey, babe! How was work?" Francesca asks interested.  
"Good. I like the case I'm working on now. It's a drug case at a local high school."  
"Sounds like you got this. I believe in you."  
"I hope you aren't going to be mad at me but I think that we should just be friends for now," she tells her apprehensively.  
"I knew this was coming and I agree. I'm not interested in anyone else but I can't keep running and I like my job here. I don't want to relocate and you are right. Long distance hurts. It sucks," she says with sadness in her eyes.  
"Hopefully we can see each other again soon though. This isn't the end."  
They exchange goodbyes and promise to keep in touch. They continue to still talk occasionally. Rose still talks to Duncan on the phone once a week and they write each other letters monthly. Francesca and Duncan are no longer talking. The next few months into the second year of Rose's stay in New York are a bit lonely but things are not the same and probably never would be again. Friendship is better than nothing Rose decided. The rest of that year goes by really fast. Rose has kept herself busy and productive. She just can't help but wonder what if Duncan hadn't gone to prison? Would Francesca and Duncan still be with her? Would they be together back in D.C. without her? Would Duncan have moved to New York too? She couldn't get it off of her mind. She was starting to fall for Declan. He was a good guy. He seemed like a real catch. He even asked her out on a date recently but she told him she would have to reschedule. Not wanting to put it off any longer, she decides to call him and give him a chance to take her out for real. He previously wanted to take her to a movie and then dinner at a fancy French restaurant called Daniel's. Dating a co-worker could be a mistake but he was special and meant a lot to her. Besides a date is not that big of a deal. They could go back to just being friends if it didn't work out. Duncan was still on her mind but she knew that waiting for him was pointless. There was 1 year left almost before Duncan would get out of prison. Plenty of time for her to move on and be happy, she deserved it and he did too. She wished him no ill will. There maybe was even a chance that she would be with him again one day. But that day was not today.


	14. Love-Hate-Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan gets out of prison, Declan and Rose go to a Halestorm concert, Duncan and Rose meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the finale and then the alternate ending.
> 
> More about Fiona Coyne: Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne is a graduate and valedictorian of the Degrassi Community School's Class of 2013. She was from New York City, USA and went to live in Rome, Italy. Although she and her twin brother Declan Coyne were born in Japan, Fiona considers Manhattan home. She transferred to Degrassi Community School in Season 9 during the second semester as a junior with her brother. After being a "few credits shy," she had to repeat her senior year. Fiona once relied on money to do everything for her, but she has learned how to manage with less of it after her mother Laura Coyne was put on house arrest on account of fraud in her foundation until the family's legal troubles were resolved. She was a talented artist and is also very interested in fashion, as shown through her unique sense of style.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQOP0gtgzGI
> 
> Disclaimer: House Of Cards with a Degrassi cross-over with Declan Coyne played by Landon Liboiron.
> 
> Soundtrack: Love/Hate/Heartbreak, I Get Off, and Beautiful With You by Halestorm.

Their first date was great. Nothing spectacular or super special but Rose had a good time with Declan. He listened to her, cared about her feelings, and he was a good, honest, and hardworking man. Just when she thought things wouldn't look up they seemed to finally be getting better. Her breakup with Duncan was slowly getting behind her. She wanted to be happy and she deserved it. She made Declan happy too. They spent Valentine's together, made love, spent Rose's birthday together going to an art museum and then a fancy dinner, followed by a club. Soon it was summer and they spent a lot of time with each other at Declan's apartment especially, and they went on road trips, to concerts, even shopping. He loved to spend money on her. It was good but it wasn't the same as when she was with Duncan. He invaded her thoughts almost daily. She hoped he was alright. They hadn't talked to each other in months but she never changed her number and wouldn't. She was holding on to the hope that he would eventually call her after he got out of prison. Wishful thinking, maybe. Declan's family liked her and she bonded well with his sister, Fiona. She knew she had to stop comparing Declan to Duncan. It just wasn't fair and they just weren't the same as each other. Declan didn't know she still cared about her ex Duncan. He did know that she was bisexual though and completely supported her for it. His twin sister, Fiona was a lesbian. He passed no judgment upon her whatsoever. He wanted to be monogamous though. He was open to the idea of sharing a girl together as a one-time thing but so far that hadn't happened. She missed how she felt with Rose and Duncan but knew that she had to get over what she couldn't have. Declan was a good guy though and she cared deeply about him. Soon it was October and they were going to celebrate Halloween together. They went to a Halloween party. Declan dressed as Patrick Bateman of American Psycho and Rose dressed as Mary from American Mary. Everyone liked their costumes and they were a real hit at the party. They had a great time. Soon it was November and they were celebrating Thanksgiving together with Declan's family. It was a nice and quiet evening. Everyone was having a good time. Rose even helped Fiona bake the pecan and pumpkin pies. After dinner and some champagne, Declan led her to the guest bedroom and they made love. She always made him wear a condom. He was disappointed by it after awhile. The truth was that Rose always made guys wear condoms with her except for Duncan. He always kept her safe and protected her. He even told her before that he wore condoms with all of the other girls, even the girl he lost his virginity to. She hadn't even started having sex with Declan until they knew each other 14 months.

  
"That was nice," he remarked when they were cuddling post-sex.  
"It was good," she agreed as he kissed her neck.  
"Not to be a downer, but I just wonder why you don't trust me yet to not wear a condom. We've known each other awhile," he comments curiously.  
"I know. I just want to be safe rather than sorry," she remarks.  
"But you're on the pill too."  
"It's only 98% effective though."  
He slightly pulls away from her.  
"I don't want to ruin the moment so I'll just stop. I think we should go to bed."  
"Fine by me," she says rolling over on her side away from him.  
He doesn't know it but she ends up crying herself to sleep. This was just a big mess at this point honestly. She was tired of being put down and lectured by him. She was tired of the fights which occurred at least several times every month. She kept giving him multiple chances and forgave him every time. They would fight about him wanting to spend a lot of money on her, what to eat, how she should dress on certain occasions. There was only one man she would ever really love though. There was a secret she was keeping from him. She was starting her own law practice and she would be moving back to Washington D.C. to open it. She wanted to see Francesca again. Francesca was never able to visit her because she was taking care of her sick mother for over two years now, and Rose had been so busy with Declan and work that she never got a chance to visit D.C. again either. Rose and Duncan's dog, Lady, was staying with Francesca for the time being. The next day, Declan surprised her with flowers and apologized to her and things went back to normal, for now at least.

  
The next few months were good, especially Christmas. Rose's first Christmas celebrating with a new guy who wasn't Duncan. It still stung a little bit, but she was going to be back home in D.C. soon. More months passed without many incidents of fights between them and it was now late March and she had to break the news to Declan about the move. She would be going in early April. They were having a late brunch of eggs, waffles, and black coffee. They were getting ready to go and see Declan's family in Canada again.  
"I have some news to tell you."  
"Really, what is it?" He asks her curiously.  
"I'm moving back to D.C. Next month. April 7th to be exact."  
"And you are just telling me this now?" He asks shocked as he slams his fork down and it clatters onto his plate.  
His anger stung her. She expected him to be upset, sure, but he was acting like a selfish child.  
"I'm opening my own law firm. I have associates and people who were interested and just recently committed to this. I wanted to make sure it was official before I told you," she tells him sincerely.  
He takes a big gulp of his coffee and slams it down but less hard than he did his fork. He was angry but at the same time, he knew they could make it work.  
"I'm sorry, babe. It's just I've done long-distance relationships before and it was difficult. But I could do more than visit you. If you wanted me to come with you, I mean," he says earnestly.  
"If you mean maybe move there too, are you sure? I mean that is a big commitment. Huge, even," she says sounding appalled.  
"I know but I want to at least visit you as much as possible. Then later we can talk about me moving there maybe, alright? Just don't freak out about this yet. There's nothing to worry about," he says trying to not sound desperate.  
"Fine. If you say so. I care about you, ok? I just don't want to rush things."  
"I'm probably going to get a promotion soon anyway. Then I'll need to figure out later how to transfer if that ends up happening."  
"I hope you get that promotion. I really do. You deserve it."  
"Thanks, babe. That means a lot to me."  
They finish their meal and get their bags packed for their trip and head out and get into Declan's private jet. They make it to Toronto, Canada only a mere hour and forty minutes later.

Less than an hour after that they are at Declan's house and Fiona and Rose are doing each other's makeup. Fiona had moved to Italy years earlier but she moved back home 7 months prior. Rose decides to tell her about her plans.  
"I'm going to be moving to D.C. in early April. I just broke the news to Declan earlier today and he didn't take it too well at first."  
"Really? You have to do what's right for you. And no matter what we will always be friends, right?" Fiona asks with hopefulness in her eyes.  
"Of course. And you are a really good friend. I don't see how that would change even if Declan and I end up breaking up ever."  
"I hope that doesn't happen but no matter what you are like a sister to me, Rose," she tells her sincerely.  
"I'm glad we can bond the way that we do. Sometimes though, please don't tell Declan this, but I miss my ex-girlfriend."  
"I'm sorry, Rose. What happened with her, anyway?" She asks out of curiosity as she applies more blue eyeshadow to Rose's right eyelid.  
"It's alright. We loved each other but I moved from D.C. and of course, long-distance doesn't really work usually. I broke up with her though," she says sounding full of regret.  
"I know what you mean. My ex-girlfriend Imogen and I broke up after I graduated my senior year at Degrassi Community School. I moved to Italy. Now she's moved on and I am here single and alone. Dateless, practically," she says sounding down.  
Rose grabs Fiona's hand and holds it gingerly. Fiona hugs Rose.  
"You are a good person and you deserve love. You will find it again one day, I know it."  
"Thanks, Rose. I hope you find what you are looking for too."  
The rest of Declan and Rose's Canada trip goes quite well with only one more minor fight. It was going to be ok though because things were really starting to look up for Rose. In April she said her goodbyes to Declan and they kissed and hugged. She was finally off, back to D.C. her real home.

She had talked to Francesca right before she was going to fly back and Francesca told her she could stay at her place for the time being. She knew all about Declan and was happy for Rose. She even had a new boyfriend herself, Patrick. They didn't live together but had been dating for two months. They were in a poly relationship but were only seeing each other at the moment. Rose made her way to Francesca's house via Uber and this time the driver was a woman and there were no problems whatsoever on the ride there. When she knocked on the door, Francesca welcomed her with a big hug.  
"Missed you. And so did lady."  
"I missed both of you too. I can't believe I'm here. I'm so happy."  
"Me too. I hope that you get settled in soon and adjust. I'm so happy for your law firm. That's amazing!" She says encouragingly.  
"Thanks. I miss this place. I miss you and well, Duncan too. I can't help it. I miss what all three of us had."  
They hug again.  
"Look I'm really sorry that things didn't work out for us. I think that you owe it to Declan at least to stay committed and see this through for the time being. Be fair to him."  
"I know and he's a good guy. We don't fight much. It's just that something is missing."  
"He could be really good for you though. Just don't feel pressured though to do anything you don't want to do."  
"I promise I won't."

In June Duncan would be out of prison. There was a lot on Rose's mind still. She didn't know what was going to happen and where she was going to go but she knew that she needed to figure it out soon. April was soon over and then came May. Rose's law practice and the firm was going well so far. Declan was also due for a visit in June. The rest of the month went by slower than April did. It was finally June and Declan was back early on in the month. By late June Duncan would be out of prison. Declan would still be there. Bad timing. In early July Declan and Rose were going to a Halestorm concert together. When the day that Rose thought would never come finally came, she was worried, apprehensive, but also happy and a little bit excited. Duncan had just gotten out of prison, as did Annette and Bill Shepherd. Duncan's cousin, Paul picked him up and they arrived shortly after at Paul's place. Duncan would have a lot of adjusting to do and a new job to start soon. As long as he was out of the public eye he would be much happier. And as long as he got to see Rose again, he would be perfectly fine. He knew a lot had probably changed since he got out of prison and he was willing to accept that. It would be worth it just to see Rose again and to reunite with her. He had no idea about Declan and he didn't know what was going to happen but he hoped that things would be alright again. He decides to call Rose.  
"It's Duncan," he says from his new iphone after she picks up on the third ring.  
Declan has just gotten into the shower.  
"Hey, Duncan. Good to hear from you."  
"It's good to be out. It's good to hear your voice again," he says sounding enthused.  
"It's good to talk to you too. I have to be honest with you, Duncan. I have a boyfriend now," she tells him sounding rather down.  
"I can accept that. I didn't expect you to wait for me. I still care about you though. You deserve to have the world," he promises her.  
"His name is Declan. He was my assistant in New York. I have my own law practice and firm now. I'm living with Francesca temporarily. She has a new boyfriend now too. His name is Patrick."  
"Good to hear that. That's a great accomplishment. I'm glad you both are happy," he partly lies trying hard to hide the pain in his voice.  
"I hope you find someone too. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I know it."  
"And Declan's a lucky guy to have you."  
"Can I call you later?"  
"Sure. Take your time. Bye."  
He knew that there would never be another girl for him, ever. Rose was the only one. Always had been, always would be.

A week later they still haven't talked. Declan and Rose are going to the concert. Shortly after they leave in a limo, Duncan stops by. He knew that Rose was probably at the Halestorm concert tonight and wanted to check with Francesca. She opens the door after he knocks twice.  
"She's not here. She went to a concert with Declan," she says with her hands on her hips.  
"Halestorm, right? I was headed out that way and was wondering if she needed a ride," he tells her nonchalantly.  
"Don't be coy, Duncan. I know you still have feelings for her."  
"True. Why aren't you going?" He asks earnestly.  
"Tons of papers to grade. Teaching a summer class. Just promise me you won't do anything crazy or drastic," she tells him with admonition in her voice. It was a warning.  
"I won't. I have a question though. Do you still have feelings for me or Rose? Don't you wish we could just be what we once were and go back in time?"  
"Of course I do. But those days are over now," she says, more so trying to convince herself that it's true.  
"See you later I guess. Bye."  
And with that, he takes off. The concert is packed and the opening band, New Year's Day is just finishing up. The club is hot and people are drinking, vaping, and some are even dancing. The room smells of booze and cigarettes. Everyone gives a final round of applause as New Year's Day finishes up with their final song Angel Eyes. Halestorm starts setting up and Duncan finally spots Declan and Rose, drinking beers close to the front of the stage on the far right. Duncan's drinking a scotch on the rocks. Declan seems happy to be there and so does Rose. He knew he was the one for her but he needed to convince her of this. He always knew how much she loved Halestorm and finally seeing her again in person was good enough for him. She looked amazing and she was wearing a short black dress, sparkly black platform boots, and black fishnet tights. He wondered if Declan knew just how lucky he was to have Rose.

Halestorm soon takes the stage and starts their first song Love/Hate/Heartbreak

_I see my demise, from behind your eyes._  
_I can't pass you by. I give back to you._  
_Between love, between hate._  
_Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late._  
_And it haunts you. It's a love-hate-Heartbreak._

Duncan can't help but think of him and Rose and how their relationship was and how it had become. The words spoke to her too and she thought of both Duncan and Declan. How she was torn between them both. Seeing Declan's arm around Rose's waist and kissing her made his blood boil.

_This could be suicide, a kiss with these red knives._  
_Why am I driving blind, I give back to you._  
_Try you on for size, I thought boys don't cry._  
_Your my perfect lie, I give back to you._  
_Try you on for size, I thought boys don't cry._  
_Your my perfect lie, I give back to you._

It was painful seeing his girl be with someone else. But she wasn't his anymore and he couldn't get over it. He needed her in his life. He couldn't help but feel lost and alone. Everyone seemed to have someone except for him.  
Halestorm then played Amen, I Miss The Misery, Do Not Disturb, Familiar Taste Of Poison, The Reckoning, etc. Each song made Duncan think of the good and bittersweet and even the dark times and what it was like for him and Rose now. Rose thought about her rocky relationship with Declan and how she missed the way things were with Duncan and Francesca. After doing a few more songs from the new album of theirs, Vicious, the next song was Beautiful With You.

_I am beautiful with you, even in the darkest part of me._  
_I am beautiful with you, you make it feel the way it's supposed to be._  
_You're here with me, just show me this and I believe._  
_I am beautiful with you._

This song made Rose think about her time with Duncan and how he cherished her, treated her like a goddess. A part of her was still frustrated with him though. At this point, Rose finally saw and recognized Duncan in the audience from across the room. They made eye contact. She couldn't believe he was here. The nerve of him just showing up like this. On the other hand, though, she was happy that he cared enough to show up to see her again finally after all these years. So much time had passed but they still had feelings for each other. Duncan finishes his scotch and they start the next song I get off. 

_It's so much more exciting, to look when you can't touch._  
_You could say I'm different, maybe I'm a freak._  
_But I know how to twist you, to bring you to your knees._  
Rose couldn't help but imagine Duncan and her together again in bed, holding each other, kissing, touching, and devouring each other's bodies.  
_I get off on you, getting off on me._  
_Give you what you want, but nothing is for free._  
_It's a give and take, kind of love we make._  
_When your line is crossed, I get off._  
_But you don't know, but you can't see._  
_It's what you forgive, out here for me._

Duncan wanted to hold her so bad right at that very moment. To get her alone and make all of these people disappear, especially Declan. He wanted her to himself, always. The band plays an acoustic set and a few older songs. The show ends and Rose catches Lzzy's guitar pick. Rose and Declan start making their way out of the club, but Duncan starts watching them leave before following behind from a distance. Declan and Rose start making their way to a bar down the street. They order rum and cokes while Duncan stays by the door at the other end of the bar. He orders another scotch on the rocks. Declan excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Rose makes her way over to Duncan and sits down. They order more drinks.  
"Good to see you again. I saw you at the concert," Rose tells him.  
"Saw you caught Lzzy's guitar pick that's great. You look good."  
"You too. Didn't know you were a Halestorm fan. I missed you though."  
"Me too. And I am. Their music grew on me I guess. So how's Declan?" He asks sounding drunk.  
"He's fine. Are you following me? If Declan sees you..." She trails off all of a sudden.  
"Why are you with him?" He questions her raising his voice.  
He puts his hand on her arm. His touch isn't like it used to be. He was drunk and bitter. This wasn't the Duncan she remembered. He was too possessive.  
"I moved on. I had to. You left. You even let me go," she replies getting a little heated.  
Just then Declan comes out of the bathroom appalled at what he is seeing. He storms right up to Duncan and pushes him away from Rose.  
"What the fuck, man?! Get lost!" Declan yells at him.  
"No, you get lost she was mine before she was your's!" Duncan angrily states.  
Duncan pushes Declan back. The bartender comes over to them to break it up.  
"Calm down now! Either one of you leaves or both of you do," The bartender shouts at them.  
"We'll leave. It's not even worth it," Declan says angrily.  
Declan grabs Rose by the arm and they leave. Duncan sadly watches her go. He decides to leave after things have calmed down and decides to make his way to the stripper bar across the street. He orders another drink and two girls take a sudden interest in him. One is blonde, the other has black hair. They have tattoos and piercings. They are wearing short dresses.  
"Hey, handsome want to party with my friend and me? My names Amber, she's Rachel," the blonde girl says.  
"I do. Why not? I deserve to have fun. It's over with my ex-girlfriend for good this time, so sure."  
"It's her loss. We can have some fun of our own. You don't need her," Rachel states as she lays down on his lap.  
"Why settle for just one girl when you can have two girls?" Amber asks him as she kisses his neck.  
Rachel sits up after Amber and Duncan have been kissing for some time now. Rachel interrupts by pulling Amber away and kissing her deeply with passion. Duncan grows hard and he should be turned on but it's also just whatever to him. These girls aren't Rose and Francesca. He knows that they are gone now though so he needs to move on and accept it.  
"Let's take this back to my place," he suggests.  
"Sure, Rachel tells him with a smirk.  
"Lead the way," Amber agrees.

  
Duncan's cousin is asleep for the night and it's already 2 a.m. by the time they get home from being dropped off by a taxi. The girls and Duncan make their way to his room. They push him down onto his bed and start to unbuckle his belt.  
"How about you girls start without me first?" He suggests.  
"Fine with me. I love putting on a show for guys as handsome as you are," Amber coyly responds as she starts removing her clothes, as Rachel follows suit.  
They are naked and going down on each other now. Duncan is watching but thinking about his ex-girlfriends instead. Imagining it was them there turning each other on, pleasing each other, making each other feel good, and getting each other ready for him. He missed having two girls who loved each other and him. Not two girls who put on a show just to please a guy. It was old to him. He didn't care about that anymore. He needed something more than just hookups, random threesomes, and pointless one night stands. These girls could be anyone because if it wasn't them, it would another set of girls, and either way, they weren't the girls he cared about the most. It was time for them to finally leave though. Enough was enough already.  
"Isn't it about time you joined us?" Amber asks.  
"No, it's about time that both of you left," he seethes.  
"Oh really? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Rachel questions as she starts to make her way towards him.  
"You heard me. Out!"  
They gather their clothes and quickly leave. Duncan's cousin, Paul sees them go on their way out. Duncan falls onto his bed and sleep soon overtakes him.


	15. All the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan sees Rose again, Fiona pays a surprise visit, Francesca and Rose share a special moment, etc. Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale. The next part is the epilogue and then the alternate ending.
> 
> Disclaimer: House Of Cards with a Degrassi cross-over with Declan Coyne played by Landon Liboiron and Fiona Coyne played by Annie Clark.
> 
> Hollow by Breaking Benjamin, All the Love by William Control, and The Silence by Halestorm_

He missed the way she smelled- like flowers, the way she tasted, how soft she was, how her body felt in his strong arms. He missed that. There was no way he would pressure her to choose him though because he wasn't needy. Her touch is what he craved but despite how much he missed her, he just couldn't ruin things. Having her in his life as even just a friend or an acquaintance was better than not having her in his life at all. The question of would he ever love again? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to think about that right now though. Whatever was going to happen, he would let it. For now though, just being free from prison was good enough. If someone came along then he would see where things went but the right woman for him had all of the qualities that Rose had. Nothing else seemed to compare for him. How he treated her after he got drunk, and how he reacted towards her and Declan brought out a monster in him he didn't want to ever see again. The days of his drinking heavily would need to stop right now. He felt like shit, his hangover was shit, his life was still sort of shit, everything was going downhill. Maybe he needed a new change of scenery. No matter what he tried to do, the image of her still kept popping up into his head.

_Your perfection, my surrender. To walk away would make me suffer._   
_Your perfection, neverending. To walk away from my old lover._   
_New heart, lies betrayal, come take this pain away._   
_All the love I felt. Its what you do to me. Come take me over and over again._

He couldn't make up his mind of whether or not to stay or walk away. She was a goddess in his eyes and the most amazing woman he had ever met. How could he just turn away from that and go away, leave her life for good... Memories of her were lingering in his mind. He couldn't get over her and he never would. It couldn't be over yet it just couldn't.  
Meanwhile...  
Declan and Rose have gotten up for the day and had their breakfast. Declan couldn't help but think about Duncan and the scene he caused the prior night. It was awful. He hated having to be in the middle of an ex-lovers spat. And why was Rose's ex-boyfriend even there?  
"What was that last night? What the hell, Rose? I wanted to ask you about this sooner but I needed a clear head and time to calm down," he says raising his voice at her.  
"I don't know he just showed up. I didn't ask him to come. In fact, I didn't even know that he would be there," she retorts.  
"That's not good enough. Answer this, do you still have feelings for him? Do you?!" He says as he grabs her arm and pulls her chin up to meet his gaze so that he can look into her eyes.  
"I don't know. I think so. I was with him for years. Then he went to prison and I found you and I had some of the best times of my life with you."  
"You still care about him though. I bet you want him more than me. He's out of prison now so your on his radar. He won't stop until he has you!"  
"That's crazy talk! I like you. I don't even know him anymore," she says trying to lie to herself.  
He lets go of her and storms out of the room.  
"I'm going to go back to New York soon and then you will be here with him. And I can't bear it. I bet you want him to eat you out, suck his cock, fuck his brains out too!"  
"Fuck you, Declan! I'm leaving!"  
Later that day. Rose is on her way to Duncan's. He's in for a surprise. He isn't there at the moment he's just finishing up at work. His cousin is there though. Paul opens the door and greets her when she arrives.  
"If you are looking for Duncan, which I'm sure that you are, he will be home soon. You can come in and wait."  
She takes him up on his offer and makes herself comfortable on the black leather couch.  
"Look, Rose, I have to tell you something. Duncan took home two girls last night. They went to his room. I caught sight of them as they were leaving at 3 a.m. or so."  
"Really? Oh, that's surprising, I guess. Duncan can do whatever he wants though," she says rather disappointedly.  
"Sorry. Thought you should hear it from me since I didn't think that he was going to tell you himself," he says sounding forlorn.  
"Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it."  
Duncan arrives shortly after and Paul excuses himself. Duncan goes to sit down on a red leather chair directly across from Rose.  
"Your cousin told me something interesting. He said that you were here last night with two girls. From the bar presumably."  
"Figures he would tell you. Gee, thanks, Paul. You know what it's none of your business. You are still with Declan. I can do whatever I want as a single bachelor."  
"Oh really? Is that what you think? A part of me thought that you still cared about me. I guess I was wrong," she shoots back.  
"Let's not fight ok. I don't want to do this with you. I want you in my life still. But if you want to know what happened I'll tell you," he tells her with sincerity.  
"Ok, I want to know."  
"I was hammered last night. I was at a strip club after that bar, met two girls. We kissed, they kissed. I brought them back here and one thing led to another... then they went down on each other. I refused to partake and then I kicked them out."  
"Really? That's all that happened? You didn't kick them out after all of that, huh? Why not? That doesn't sound like you."  
"Well, people can change. Want to know the truth? The only girl that I want is you. But I'll give you space. I don't know what else to say right now. I still love you though," he says looking into her eyes.  
"I love you too. I'm with Declan but today we had a huge fight. I can't take much more of this. What do you think I should do?"  
"You don't deserve that at all. I would never treat you like that. I promise. If you want to know what you should do I doubt you should be asking me. I would go off and say something stupid probably like maybe you should dump him and be with me again." This was the most true thing he had ever said in his entire life to anyone.

_Find a way to bury all the lies, escape the pain inside._   
_‘Cause I don’t want to fall, or let you go._   
_Love left me hollow, I’m with you in the end._   
_Cold, crippled, and shallow. Don’t leave me here again._

She hugs him and they breathe in each other's scents. He was afraid of this. Getting this close to her again. He didn't think he could control himself and he wasn't sure that he wanted to.  
"I need to go. I have to think about a lot of things. I'll call you later or stop by again."  
"See you later, Rose. I'll miss you."  
Instead of going back to her apartment and face the music with Declan, Rose decides to instead go visit Francesca. She welcomes her with open arms. They are drinking green tea and on the couch next to each other in a blanket.  
"I need to dump him. Duncan's a much better guy and I can't take the fights anymore with Declan. I don't even love him, let alone care enough to be with him anymore."  
"Then you should do what's best for you. I hope it goes well. I still have feelings for you to be honest," she says as Rose envelops her in a hug and kisses her on the lips.  
"Sorry. I like you still too. I can't believe I just cheated though. Declan is an ass but I'm not a cheater. How am I supposed to tell him this.." she tells Francesca trailing off genuinely sounding defeated.  
"I think you should just rip the bandage off and fast. You'll be ok. I can go with you if you want me to. Just don't be alone with him. Promise me," Francesca admonishes her.  
They hug and kiss again.  
"I promise. I'm going to go on a roadtrip. Alone and find myself for about 4 months, maybe more, maybe less. How can I break the news to Duncan though I want to get back with him..." She says with grief in her voice.  
"Really? I hope that you find what you are looking for. You shouldn't revolve your decisions around a guy. If he really cares he will still be here when you get back. I know I will be here for you. Where are you going to go exactly?" Francesca asks with genuine interest.  
"Across America. I'll fly to New Jersey, then roadtrip in a car to the rest of New England, I'll go down to the Carolinas and Florida, Texas, and make my way to Mexico then the west coast. I really want to visit Washington State, Colorado, and Oregon."  
"That sounds great. You deserve a trip. I hope you have a good time. You should be excited."  
"I am I can't wait. August can't come fast enough. Guess I'll go home now and break the news to Declan and later Duncan. Wish me luck."  
They kiss each other goodbye.

When Rose gets back to her apartment Declan isn't there but Fiona is. She is glad to see her.  
"Where's Declan? It's good to see you by the way."  
"I hope you don't mind that he let me in. He went to the store. Are you ok?"  
"It's fine and I'm good. I hope that he doesn't take it too hard when I tell him I'm taking a roadtrip for awhile across America. I want to do it alone."  
"Really? That sounds good. Don't worry he'll understand. My brother wants you to be happy," Fiona reassures her.  
They embrace in a hug. They catch up on old times before Declan arrives soon after. He has calmed down now.   
"Maybe I should leave the room," Fiona suggests as she starts to stand up from the couch.  
"No, don't go. I want you to be here for this," Rose tells her.  
"Say what you have to say. My sister can stay."  
"I kissed Francesca and I'm sorry. But that doesn't excuse the way you've been treating me."  
"I don't care that you kissed some girl. I care that you went to see your ex-boyfriend. And I'm sorry. I let the anger get the better of me sometimes. I'm trying to get help," he says hoping to convince her.  
Rose grabs Fiona's hand to hold for moral support.  
"I know. I hate this but I still have feelings for him, probably always will. I'm not going to be with anyone right now though. I'm going on a long cross-country roadtrip. I want to be single for now. Please understand," she begs him.  
"Okay. I guess you have to do what you have to do. I can't stop you. I do like you a lot. Truth is I don't see how this would work with your ex in the picture but now that you have plans for you, I'll let you go. You have to do what's right for you," he tells her surprisingly being understanding about it.  
"I completely agree with you. I hope you find someone that's good for you. I hope you can move on and I hope we can both learn from this."  
"I agree. I hope that you find someone too. Guess I'll be leaving tonight. No hard feelings though, ok?"  
"None at all."  
He leaves the room to go pack.  
"I hope that you have a good trip. I'll miss you. We'll still stay friends though, right?" Fiona asks hopefully.  
"Yes, of course, why wouldn't we be friends still? I want you in my life."  
"Good. Just checking. You are one of the coolest girls ever and I'm lucky to be your friend."  
"I feel the same way. I have something to do though. See you later?"  
She nods in approval.

A little later on Rose is at Duncan's house. She's not sure how he will take the news but she is ready to tell him. He greets her with a hug. They go to sit down on the couch together.  
"It's over I broke up with him. I saw Francesca earlier today too. I have to tell you something though."  
"How did it go? What's going on?"  
"It went fine and I wasn't alone with him, his sister Fiona was there too. I'm going to go on a cross-country roadtrip. I've been thinking about it haven't decided yet," she tells him uncertainly.  
"That sounds like it will be a good time. And you want to do this alone? When are you thinking of going?"  
"August, maybe September. I can hold it off until later this year though. Or maybe I just won't go at all. I was going to go for four months. I want to spend more time with you though," she assures him.  
"I know you want everything to stay the same but going on this roadtrip could be good for you. Don't postpone you need to go. Have fun. I'll always be here," he promises.  
"I'll go in October but I want to spend the rest of the time before with you. I love you."  
"I love you too. What are we though? Or are we not going to put a label on it?" He wants her to be his again but doesn't want to put pressure on her or rush things. He knows good things will come to those who wait.  
"Let's just see where things go. I want to get to know you again. Despite those years I was without you I thought about you all of the time." And it was true, she couldn't hide her feelings and she didn't want to.  
He kisses her on the mouth. Deep and hard, passionately with enthusiasm. He missed her touch, craved her, loved everything about her and her body.  
"I guess we have some catching up to do. I missed this, I missed us." It was so good to finally be reunited again. He couldn't wait to love her again and show her how much he loved her.  
"I want to spend the next few days with you and shut out the rest of the world." Being alone with him was the greatest thing in the world. She missed this so much. How could she ever leave him...  
So they did. They spent the next week making love every single day. It was loving, passionate, amazing, mind-blowing, spectacular, and caring. They loved like never before. Each day was better than the last. He was slow and gentle with her sometimes. Other times he was rough and fast. Mainly rough but he gave her what she needed and satisfied her in every way. They were officially a couple again by September. The day that Rose thought would never come finally did. She had booked a plane flight to Jersey back in August for October and it was almost time to leave. The day that she was leaving he drove her to the airport. They exchanged heartfelt hugs, kisses, and goodbyes.

Three months later Rose had been to many states along the east coast and some on the west coast and she sent a postcard to Duncan from every state. They talked on the phone and video chatted on Skype almost every day. Rose still hadn't had her period since September. It was now January. She finally decided to take a pregnancy test and sure enough after taking three of them and all coming back positive, she decided to visit the doctor. They delivered the news that she was pregnant. Duncan needed to know about this. She decided to cut her trip short and go back to D.C. She was in Washington State and booked a flight back for the next day. She wasted no time after she got back from the airport and arrived at Duncan's new place. He got a new condo in a nicer part of town and they were going to live together again. Duncan greeted her when she came in with an embrace and a kiss.  
"I'm pregnant, Duncan. I can't believe it but I'm already 3, almost 4 months along. What should we do?" She asks curious but hopeful.  
"Keep it. If you want to. I can't believe you are pregnant," he says excitedly as he touches her small baby bump. He continues. "I love you and I already love this baby. Girl or boy, it will be beautiful like their mother."  
She kisses him, hard. She has never been so in love before than she is right now.  
"I love you. I want to keep it. I'm so relieved that you feel the same way."  
"Baby, I want you so much and I want you to be mine forever."

_The oceans can burn for all I care, and in the ashes I'll meet you there._  
 _I know someday, the moon will blow away._  
 _And all flesh will decay, everything will change._  
  
He gets down on one knee.  
"I've been planning this for awhile now. Babe, will you do the absolute honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"  
"Yes. Of course, I'll marry you!  
They hug and start the planning for their wedding as he places the 14K White Gold ring on her ring finger.

_But we will still remain and outlast the pyramids._   
_I will feel you, I will see you, I will hear you._   
_And I will keep you, after the silence._


	16. Eternally Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white wedding and the birth of a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House Of Cards epilogue and alternate ending. Separated into two parts. This is the epilogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know that happy endings are so predictable and easy to see that they are coming. The real world doesn't always work like that except I like happy endings, they are an escape from the real world, offer hope, and this is my work of fanfiction.
> 
> Eternally Yours by Motionless In White and Forever by In This Moment.

After merely just weeks of planning, Rose and Duncan are getting married. They didn't want to rush the wedding but they don't want to wait any longer to tie the knot. There were no bachelor and bachelorette parties but they had a nice night out on the town the day before the wedding together. The cake is magnificent and there are a lot of streamers, balloons, a wedding singer, and among the guests are: Francesca, Fiona, Rose's parents, Paul, some friends of theirs, and Francesca's new girlfriend, Angel. Patrick and Francesca had recently broken up. The most surprising of all the guests though was Duncan's mom Annette. She had apologized and made up with Duncan and Rose. She loved and accepted them now despite her previous inhibitions about their relationship. It was a good day. The special guest that would be performing a song at their wedding was Chris Motionless from Motionless In White with Maria Brink from In This Moment. The day was sunny with not a cloud in the sky. The place they chose for their wedding was fancy and expensive. National Arboretum at the Meadow was their wedding spot. Champagne and the hors-d'oeuvres were in no short supply. Rose's father walks her down the aisle. Duncan looks absolutely stunning in his Giorgio Armani suit and Rose looks spectacular in her lacy white wedding dress from Vera Wang. The time had come for them to read their vows to each other. Rose went first.  
"I am so thankful to be here with you today. I love you and I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you. I will honor you and cherish you for the rest of my days. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You bring out the best in me."  
"The groom would like to share his vows now and then I will initiate this wedding," the wedding initiator tells everyone.  
Duncan grabs Rose's hands and holds them while looking deeply into her eyes.  
"I am honored to be here today with you. I will protect you and always be there for you. I will always love you. I am in love with you. You make me want to be a better man. You are my guide and my rock. You will always be my other half. I am the luckiest man alive."  
"Duncan, do you take this woman Rose to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward? To always honor and cherish and be by her side until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Rose take this man Duncan to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward? To always honor and cherish and be by her side until death do you part?"  
"You bet I do."  
"By the power vested with me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Duncan lifts up Rose's veil. They can't stop smiling. He hugs her closely and kisses her deeply with passion. He can't believe he got this lucky. He didn't deserve her.  
He slips a 33-carat asscher-cut diamond ring onto her ring finger. She places a 15 Carat Diamond & Black Onyx Wedding Band onto his ring finger.  
Duncan goes up to the microphone to make an announcement.  
"Today we have special guests and they are none other than Chris from Motionless In White here to perform one of my wife's favorite songs Eternally Yours with Maria from In This Moment."  
Everyone claps as Chris Motionless and Maria Brink take the stage. He has his acoustic guitar with him.  
"I'm honored to share this special day with Rose and Duncan and perform at this wedding with a good friend of mine, Ms. Maria Brink."  
"I too am honored to be here today. Thank you for having us. And congratulations, Duncan and Rose."  
They start the song. Chris sings the verses and both Maria and Chris sing the chorus.

_Blow the bridge to the past_   
_Wipe the fingerprints_   
_Melt your heart encased in wax_   
_Steal it with a kiss_   
_Our fate engraved_   
_Scar enslaved_   
_As we mutually destruct_   
_Repose, my love, I've sinned enough for the both of us_   
_I'm ready to bury all of my bones_   
_I'm ready to lie but say I won't_   
_So tell me your secrets_   
_And join me in pieces_   
_To rot in this garden made of stones_   
_Eternally yours_   
_I feed like you taught me and selflessly swallow_   
_We coalesce in darkness, so selfishly hollow_   
_Examine the wreckage_   
_Writhing in tempo_   
_Invisible anguish casting a shadow_   
_I'm ready to bury all of my bones_   
_I'm ready to lie but say I won't_   
_So tell me your secrets_   
_And join me in pieces_   
_To rot in this garden made of stones_   
_Eternally yours_   
_As we rest in pieces, though I know not your name_   
_I would suffer forever to absolve all your pain_   
_And in the name of love_   
_I'm ready to bury all of my bones_   
_I'm ready to lie but say I won't_   
_So tell me your secrets_   
_And join me in pieces_   
_To rot in this garden made of stones_   
_I'm ready to bleed to make amends_   
_And sleep in this dirt we call our bed_   
_So tell me your secrets_   
_And join me in pieces_   
_To fall and rewrite the bitter end_   
_Eternally yours_   
_I'm more than willing to rot in hell with you_   
_I'm ready to bury all of my bones_   
_I'm ready to lie but say I won't_   
_So tell me your secrets_   
_And join me in pieces_   
_To rot in this garden made of stones_   
_I'm ready to bleed to make amends_   
_And sleep in this dirt we call our bed_   
_So tell me your secrets_   
_And join me in pieces_   
_To fall and rewrite the bitter end_

Everyone cheers and cake is soon served. The wedding is a success. Francesca pulls Rose aside to talk to her.  
"You look beautiful and I am so glad to be here today."  
"Thanks, Fran. I hope that we can still stay close friends."  
"Me too. I hope that Angel and I can be as happy as you and Duncan are one day."  
They hug.  
Rose and Duncan slow dance together while the song Forever by In This Moment is performed on piano by Maria. 

_My hearts gone_   
_He no longer lies by my side_   
_He left at dawn_   
_And once again I lie alone_   
_Still endless days and nights_   
_I wait for you_   
_'Cause deep inside this flame_   
_I know it's true_   
_Forever starts today_   
_Forever we will be_   
_Forever's every day_   
_Forever faithfully_   
_It's been three weeks_   
_(You know I had to leave)_   
_Your voice is all I have to hold_   
_I lie here alone_   
_(I'd be there if I could)_   
_Awaiting for my loves return_   
_Still endless days and nights_   
_I wait for you_   
_'Cause deep inside this flame_   
_I know it's true_   
_Rose leans her head onto Duncan's chest as they dance. Love is in the air and they are so happy together._   
_Forever starts today_   
_Forever we will be_   
_Forever's every day_   
_Forever faithfully_   
_And through it all_   
_No matter_   
_It all comes down to you_   
_And through it all_   
_No matter_   
_It all comes down to you_   
_Duncan twirls Rose around and they kiss each other._   
_Forever starts today_   
_Forever we will be_   
_Forever's every day_   
_Forever faithfully_   
_Forever we will be_   
_Forever faithfully_   
_Forever we will be_   
_Forever faithfully_   
_Forever I will be_   
_Forever I will be_

They dance some more, enjoy some food, and socialize with their friends and family. The wedding was perfect. The honeymoon was in Florida and it was the best vacation either of them had ever had before. They went to beaches, the boardwalk, the fair, fancy restaurants, and even a heavy metal music festival. The next 4 months they spend together are amazing. Rose is working from home on her law practice and Duncan is picking up extra shifts at the car dealership and as a mechanic. He is now co-owner of the business. One day on a Saturday Rose is having major contractions. She is about to give birth. Duncan is in the shower when she calls him to come out. He rushes to her. Upon seeing that she is about to give birth, he calls the hospital to tell them they are on their way. He carries her to the car and drives quickly. When they arrive at the hospital he puts her in a wheelchair and wheels her into the emergency room. Her contractions are close together now and her water broke right after they arrived at the hospital.  
"Push, Rose, Push!" The nurse urges her.  
She cries out in agony as she pushes and Duncan is right there next to her holding her hand. Hours later she gives birth to a beautiful baby girl and they name her Lillian Violet Shepherd.  
"She's so beautiful," Rose gushes.  
"Just like her mother," Duncan answers as he kisses the top of her forehead.  
He holds the baby in his arms. He can't believe his wife and the love of his life gave birth to such a beautiful and perfect baby. He stays by her side the next few days until it's time for them to go home. Rose never thought that she would get to this point in her life and feel so secure and happy and have a child of her own with the man she was deeply in love with. He too couldn't believe his luck. Life was amazing and could only get better from here.


	17. Forever And Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Rose comes home from her trip, both Rose and Duncan get close to Francesca again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The finale- alternate ending. This alternate version of the finale takes place after Rose goes on her trip but she isn't pregnant in this version
> 
> Warnings: NSFW oral sex male receiving a blowjob and fingering.
> 
> Soundtrack: Forever And Always by Bullet For My Valentine and Running To The Edge Of The World by Marilyn Manson.

The day that Rose finally came home was one that Duncan had been preparing for awhile now. He was so excited to finally have her back home with him where she belonged. It was torture being away from her. It was unbearable. Sleeping alone and not next to her was painful for him. She felt the same way. Being alone in a hotel room every night without him was one of her least favorite things in the entire world. She did have a good trip though and being able to talk to him everyday and getting some distance made their relationship even stronger. He had some champagne on ice, a bath running, and rose petals covering their bed. Tonight had to be perfect for his one and only true love. She gets home and comes inside with her luggage. He couldn't wait to devour her. She looked amazing.  
"Babe, so glad that you are home I missed you!" He tells her as he hugs her.  
"Missed you too. It's so great to finally be back home."  
"I can't wait to spoil you like you deserve to be spoiled. I have Chinese food for us."  
"Thanks, baby. I'm starved. I'm hungrier for you though," she says seductively.  
"Well if you are in that kind of mood then I can't wait to get you undressed and in our bed," he says as he picks her up and kisses her neck.  
She gets down on her knees and unzips his pants. He missed this greatly. She then proceeds to take out his cock and lick the tip. He is already wet with precum. He grabs her hair and holds it back.  
"Such a pretty girl when you suck my cock," he encourages her as she moves her mouth down to take more of his cock into her mouth and starts bobbing up and down on his thick member.  
It feels so good. She always knew just how to suck his cock better than anyone else had ever before her. She takes her time sucking and licking his cock while playing with his balls. She cups them into her hands as her mouth becomes wet with a mix of spit and cum. She missed his taste. Her ruby red lipstick, his favorite, gets all over his cock but it's a mess that he doesn't mind.

_Forget about the shit that we've been through._  
_I wanna stay here forever and always._  
_Standing here in front of all of you._  
_I wanna stay here forever and always._

"Fuck I missed this. I love fucking your pretty face. Make it messy, babe," he commands her.  
He pushes her head down, even more, to take in his cock a little bit more until she chokes and gags on it while looking up into his eyes. She comes up for air real quick and spits on his cock.  
"Your slut loves deepthroating your cock, daddy."  
"Mmm, good girl. I want your mouth on my cock again later but for now, I want you in the bath and then riding my cock like the perfect little whore you are."  
He smacks her ass a few times after pulling up her dress. He throws her over his shoulders and takes her to the bathtub. He undresses her by removing her thong, dress, and bra. He washes and bathes her, then they make love. They eat their Chinese food and enjoy the rest of their evening together watching Black Mirror.

The rest of the month goes by fast and Francesca finally calls Rose again.

"It's been awhile how are things with Patrick?"  
"We broke up. I'm single now. How was your trip?"  
"Good. Wish that you could've joined me for some of it but I had a great time," Rose gushes.  
"Me too. Do you think I could come over and visit you and Duncan?" Francesca asks hopefully.  
"Sure. Can't wait to see you," Rose excitedly responds.  
When Francesca arrives, Rose greets her with a kiss on the lips. They go to sit down on the couch. Duncan is in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
"I missed this. I missed us," Rose tells her sincerely.  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want to go back to the way things were," Francesca says hopefully.  
"I'm so glad that you said that. I want to be with you too. It hasn't been the same without you around."  
Duncan pops his head into the living room and sees Francesca there. He is surprised but happy. He goes over to join them.  
"Don't mean to interrupt but would you like to stay for dinner, Francesca? We are having spaghetti and garlic bread with caesar salad," He tells her with a sly grin.  
"Sure. Would love to," she says with a smile.  
"Duncan, what would you say about Francesca being our girlfriend again?"  
"That sounds like how it was supposed to be. We missed you, Francesca," he responds with genuine sincerity.  
"She could even move in with us," Rose suggests.  
"Definitely. Would you want to do that, Francesca?"  
She nods approval and kisses Duncan, then Rose.  
"I'm so glad to have you both. We always have fun and you both make me happy. I couldn't imagine it any other way," Francesca happily remarks.  
"I couldn't agree with you more. We belong in each other's lives. After everything we've been through this just makes us stronger," Rose says.  
"Dinners served ladies it's ready."  
The food is amazing and they all enjoy seconds and even some ice cream for dessert. The red wine is great too.  
"Duncan your food is always spectacular," Francesca compliments.  
"I know I love his cooking," Rose comments.  
"Thanks. Maybe we should watch a movie or something. How about the new Blade Runner? I know how much you ladies like Ryan Gosling," he suggests.  
"Definitely. But in the bedroom and only pajamas allowed," Rose offers up.  
They make their way to the bedroom. Rose lets Francesca borrow some of her lingerie. Rose changes into black Victoria's Secret lacy fringe slip and Francesca puts on the red version. Duncan is wearing only a pajama top that's long-sleeved and black boxers. They start the movie. It's a great thriller and the first time they had ever watched it. Rose is laying in between Duncan and Francesca. By the time that the movie is halfway over, Duncan has fallen asleep. Rose and Francesca are wide awake though.  
Rose slips her hand into Francesca's lap. They look into each other's eyes. Both of them are clearly turned on by now.  
"Did you miss my fingers?" She asks mischievously.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
She moves her hand up even higher and starts to slip her fingers inside of her wet folds. She is slick and ready for easy insertion.  
"How does this feel?"  
"Amazing."  
Francesca guides Rose's hand up even more into her pussy. She rubs gently at first with two fingers but it soon turns into fast and needy movements. Francesca moans in response as Rose picks up speed with her fingers.  
"You like taking my fingers, babe?"  
"Love it."  
She starts cumming all over her fingers and finds the sweetest release. Rose tastes Francesca's sweet juices off of her fingers.  
"How do I taste?"  
"You taste awesome," and with that, she shoves her fingers into Francesca's mouth and makes her taste herself.

The next week goes by well and Francesca little by little and slowly but surely moves all of her stuff in. They all go shopping the weekend after she is all moved in. They go to the mall. They buy some clothes and shoes from Barneys, Louis Vuitton, and Chanel. When they pass by a tattoo shop Rose stops to go in. They follow behind her.  
"I really want a tattoo. Maybe we can get ones for each other. She wanted to do something special for them.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Do you have any ideas of what you want?" Francesca questions.  
"I want to get a spiral-shaped red heart and inside all of our initials."  
"I'll get one too and I have an idea in mind. I'll just let it be a surprise though," Duncan tells them.  
"This is pretty spontaneous don't you think?" Francesca comments as she looks at various designs of tattoos and sketch ideas on the walls of the tattoo shop.  
Rose sits down in the tattoo artists chair. She made an appointment prior but wanted to surprise them. The tattoo artist comes out from the back and greets them.  
"What tattoo do you have in mind today?"  
"A spiral-shaped red heart with the initials inside of RW, DS, and FS on my left shoulder."  
He gets the needles and red tattoo ink ready. He starts tattooing while Duncan holds her hand. Francesca is holding her other hand. The tattoos process is fairly simple and it doesn't take too long it's also not too painful. She's soon done.  
"Will either of you be getting any tattoos today I have the next two hours free."  
"I'll go next. I want a red rose on my right shoulder."  
"I can do that."  
Duncan's tattoo takes longer but it's painless and definitely worth it. He had been wanting to get a tattoo for a long time for Rose. He was glad that he finally made the decision to do that today.  
"And what can I do for you miss?"  
"A quote by Marilyn Manson 'together as one against all other's' in red ink. I want it on my chest."  
She gets the tattoo done and is happy with the way it looks.  
Duncan pays for the tattoos and they leave the mall.  
"I love the tattoos you both got," Duncan comments.  
"I think we all have excellent taste," Francesca adds.  
"My tattoo is the best decision I've ever made," Rose proudly tells them.  
"Now it's time to take my two ladies to dinner. What do you say we go to Mirabelle's for some fine French cuisine."  
"I'm in," Rose says.  
"Definitely count me in too."  
They order asparagus, shrimp, lobster, duck, chardonnay, and for dessert creme tarts with sorbet. The meal was fantastic.

They go back to their place and settle in for the night by watching the Titanic in bed.  
"I'm glad we are all back together. It's so much better this way," Rose tells them.  
"Agreed. And despite all of this time apart we found our ways back to each other," Duncan says as he kisses each of his girlfriends.  
"It was lonely being without both of you. I missed our nights together. It really is meant to be."  
"I feel the same way, Francesca. I think we should all go on a trip. Jamaica, then the Bahamas," Duncan tells them.  
"For real? That would be amazing!" Francesca excitedly says to him.  
"I couldn't imagine a better trip and I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else but the two people I love most. We should start planning soon," Rose says.  
"We will. The trip will be the best one yet," Duncan offers up.  
Rose kisses each of them.  
They spend the rest of the night making love and they plan the trip the day after. Despite spending time apart and even finding other people along the way, nothing compared and nothing came close to the way they felt about each other and the time they spent together was the best ever. For now, they were taking it day by day. The concept of having kids would come when the time was right. Despite bigamous marriages being illegal in all states they didn't need a piece of paper to show their true and undying love for each other.

_Together as one, against all others._  
_Break all of our wings, and make sure it crashes._  
_We're running to the edge of the world._  
_Running, running away._  
_We're running to the edge of the world._  
_I don't know if the world will end today._


End file.
